


琥珀 I

by culter



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 琥珀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	1. Chapter 1

青春期高中男同学的两三事（梗来自 bl抓吗，需要的我可以提供声源 ）  
方博知道自己的人生在这个春天会发生翻天覆地的变化。  
他年方二八，正是青春年华，此时他和脸上的青春痘对着校门口，校园里樱花满开，随风飘洒着粉色的花雨，哗啦啦随着树叶摆动的声音，一切都是淡淡的粉色，他深吸了一口气，穿的是藏蓝色的学兰，左手紧紧攥住了书包带子看着被粉色和花瓣雨柔化了的校园，美好的像是梦境。  
这他妈是梦就好了！  
要不是因为周围人来人往，他有心跪在校门口大哭一场，因为他看到门口牌子上张牙舞爪的写着：T男子高中。  
今年春天方博，又被扔进了男子高中。  
“你哪来的歪理邪说，男子高中怎么了、你爸爸我就是男子高中毕业的。”  
他道馆馆长的爸差点拍碎了家里的茶几，方博理所应当的怂了。  
“博哥，你怎么这么不高兴啊，”周雨躺坐在地板上晃荡腿，“你初中不也是男子初中吗？”  
“正因为如此！”方博忽然抬起头抓住周雨“我说什么也要去个男女共同的学校，要不然我的青春就毁在你们这群人手里了！”周雨尴尬的挣脱了，整理了被他拽歪了的道服，“从小生在男人堆里难道还是我的错吗？你爸爸是馆长，天天教男生柔道，中学考试分数只够上那个男子初中啊，而且现在的T高，在全国来讲都是乒乓球的豪校，你乒乓球打的不错，进去了如果混上了县大会和全国大会的首发没准还会保送个大学什么的，这是好事啊？！”  
方博趴在地板上，以手捶地：“去他的乒乓球！”然后他悲壮的抬起头，脸上痛苦的都是皱纹：“为什么我擅长的不是棒球，能在甲子园的土地上当个投手，输了之后还能跪在地上仰望蓝天‘我的夏天，结束了’！这样才受欢迎啊！”  
周雨听着方博的描述，似懂非懂的点点头，听到最后：“什么呀，原来你就是想脱单啊。”  
“什么叫就是？”方博不满意周雨的态度：“这是决定我人生走向的大事，青春难道不就是被女孩要走我的第二颗扣子，然后情人节收巧克力被告白，牵着手去花火大会，在烟花升起的那一刻在背人的地方初吻吗？”  
“恩，但是你在高中也可以这么干啊。找个女朋友不就行了？”周雨站起来整理了一下道服，准备去换衣服。  
“小雨，小雨，”方博急忙拉住他，“去年情人节你收了多少个巧克力。”他头上一缕呆毛挺立着。  
校草周雨转了转眼睛：“我哪记得，反正就是鞋柜都满了。话说你呢。”  
“我，我送出去十多个。”方博别过去脸，显然不想提伤心事。  
“哈？”周雨表情有点玄妙的看着他，“一般表白就给一个人就行了，对方喜欢吃甜的？”  
“什么啊，我提我妈送给你们这帮学员的，我什么都没有。按说咱们长得有点像，怎么我就那么不受欢迎呢。”方博摆了一个很男前的姿态，不相称的是他歪歪扭扭的领子里露出一片雪白皮肤，还有头上那一缕翘起来的呆毛。

T高的乒乓球在县内是最好的，说真的，乒乓球这种一听就不受欢迎的体育项目，没有大幅度的动作，都在室内，小破球跳来跳去的，眼神不好的只看到两个人在那对着比划，运动员一个个都惨白惨白的，出点汗擦擦就干了，怎么和足球，棒球那种户外大量奔跑的运动员比啊，方博新学期的第一年第一次来乒乓球队报道。听着屋里乒乒乓乓的声音心里丧兮兮的想着，果然我就是个不受欢迎的命啊，他推开了门。  
果然，没什么特别的他从初中就看了惯了的风景，新人只有他和周雨，还有一个叫闫安的粗眉毛。方博看了一眼他，比自己高，不过没有自己帅，他点点头，可以竞争一下。  
“诶，那边的帅哥，大高个，圆脑袋，干什么呢，新人不赶紧捡球。”不知道哪里传来的声音，在方博迟疑自己是帅哥还是圆脑袋的时候，他发现周雨和闫安马上喊了一声是然后乖乖的捡了来。  
合着我是圆脑袋。方博心里想着。。。  
“那个小个，干什么呢，大家都捡球呢。”方博迷茫的看着周围，死活也要把这个人找出来用自己多年柔道的功夫摔死他。  
“你干嘛呢？”方博还在考虑用哪个招式的时候一个身影忽然出现。  
“我？”方博指了指自己，对面人有点不耐烦：“不是你还是我啊。新人老老实实捡球训练。”然后就走了，他背面写着xu xin，方博含含糊糊的点点头，然后弯下腰捡球。  
  过了一会，他才反应过来---诶，不对，这人是谁啊，他算老几啊，凭什么又叫我圆脑袋又叫我小个啊，方博凶神恶煞的表情扭曲的抬头扫瞄了一圈，刚才那人长什么样来着？  
“我是你们部长，马龙，以后有什么事可以和我说，我今年三年了，这是我最后的一次全国大会，希望你们可以好好训练，把奖杯继续留在我们学校好吗？”  
  部长一看就是大好人！方博点头如捣蒜“一定一定，前辈我会加油的。”  
 另外部长你白的反光了。  
“这是副部长，高二的许昕，主管你们的训练。”大好人走了之后来了一个塌鼻子，耷拉眼角的高个，方博在队伍里动了一下，就是这家伙。  
 “那个该说部长都说了，我补充一点，奖杯必须留在咱们学校，老生可以走了，新人追加一个小时的体能。解散。”  
   
 方博腰酸背痛的回到家，被自己的老爸摔了半个小时，之后好不容易泡一会澡，就听到急促的敲门声：“干嘛？”方博没有好气的冲着浴室的门喊。  
“开会！”方博冲天翻了个白眼，知道自己的妈妈又来了。   
 方妈妈和其他的家庭主妇不一样，是个有事业的女人，她的事业就是他们所在小小的市的推进会会长，最近热衷的事情就是把他们市的地图和美国地图相比，给每条街起一个相应的州名。  
   “你看看，咱们市的地图和美国地图多像啊。”方博坐在桌子上就看到一堆大婶围着他们的地图和美国地图相互看，  
  “大部分的地图看起来都差不多，特别是你们这样，觉得不像还把隔壁市的地图割出来一块。”方博垂头丧气的坐在中间。  
 “方博，说什么呢？”方妈妈不甘心自己的事业被儿子这么打击。  
 “没事，没事，你们家小博还是乖啊，我们家的儿子肯定不会来的。我们需要年轻人的意见啊。”另一个妈妈开始倒茶。方博乖乖的接过来道了谢。他心里说，年轻人的意见就是你们别折腾了，但是仍然垂着脑袋直到散会才去睡觉。  
  肌肉酸痛加上睡眠不足险些让他第二天迟到，“5.4.3.”校门口的主任看着方博在3的时候冲进了校门，“嘛，勉强通过了，明天请早！”  
“谢谢主任。”方博捧着书包大喊着往鞋柜跑  
换上鞋抓住扶手一步几个台阶的飞奔，正当他看到自己教室门的时候，被身后的一个人拽住了，  
 “在走廊不许跑步。”  
 “啊？”方博一时是懵的抬起一张汗津津的脸，擦了擦眉毛上的汗珠抬头看着一个高年级的学长，一脸严肃的看着他，带着银边的眼镜。  
 “乒乓球部的部员，起码要守学校的规矩。”银边眼镜又开始说。然后就放开了方博，给他一个藏蓝色学兰的背影，方博低头看着自己身上皱皱巴巴的学兰，再看对方高挑匀称的背影，  
 “怎么觉得有点眼熟呢。坏了。”

 “博哥，听说你今天早上差点迟到？”午休时间周雨和方博坐在天台上，方博嘴里叼着面包活动着筋骨，浑身酸痛。  
 “别提了，昨天我妈妈又让我去开会。”  
  周雨低头笑了那个叫什么来着“T市旅游开发促进会。你妈妈是会长。”  
 “至今的业绩就是在咱们市的电车站前种了一堆牵牛花。。。”  
“不过挺漂亮的。”周雨咬着自己的炒面说，“我妈妈好像也去了。”

“今天晚上还是老时间对吧。”方博忽然听到身后的人说话，他回头看了一眼，银边眼镜。他歪着脑袋觉得面熟的很，就一直盯着看，那人接着电话回头看了方博一眼，点点头算是回应，忽然方博看到了他名牌上写的 许昕。  
 副部长？嘴里的面包掉在大腿上。  
 三秒之内，方博拿起来狠狠的嚼着。戴上眼镜我也认出你了。

“小矮个，陪我练一段。”  
“圆脑袋，去那边捡球。”  
“大眼睛，眼袋重的那个，去买几瓶水回来。”  
放学之后的部活变得非常不愉快，方博拎着一堆汽水和面包气喘吁吁的推开了休息室的门。  
“前，前辈，你要的东西。”方博觉得叫他前辈都心虚。许昕刚戴上眼镜换上衣服斯文败类的样子，“你送给其他老部员那里吧，最近天气忽然热了。”  
 “那怎么还有几个面包？”方博看着袋子里剩下的几个面包。  
 “你们三分了吧，最近新人消耗体能。”许昕套上了学兰的外套，拽开门就走了。  
 “别以为一个面包就能弥补我心里的创伤。”这么说着的方博啃着面包和周雨走在回家的路上，不出意料的已经是八点左右了，他们练习了四个多小时，饿得发颤，周雨推着自行车，忽然拽了一下方博：“那个不是许昕吗？”  
  方博手里还拿着面包，看到许昕和一个穿着其他学校校服的女生亲密的走在街上。“在男子高中还能谈上恋爱的人，都不是人。”方博狠狠的对着背影说。  
  周雨低头没吭声。  
 方博心里有一种不祥的预感，“不是吧？”  
 “今年情人节，她送给我巧克力，就。”  
 “等等等等，现在都五月了，那迈向成人的台阶，”方博急忙忙的咽下了面包差点噎住自己。  
 周雨点点头。  
“你们这群现充！”方博咬面包切齿。“成人的台阶我也想迈啊！！！”

周雨迈上了成人的台阶之后异常的忙碌，方博就一个人在道场上被他爸爸或者他爸爸的徒弟摔，摔完了之后急急忙忙的骑着自行车往学校跑，赶去部活，托了运动的福，迈向成人的台阶的欲望被大量的体力消耗抑制住了，除了偶尔早上他要急急忙忙遮遮掩掩的洗洗内裤以外，没什么不便。  
有一天他决定不能在“自给自足”这条路上越走越远，除了部活和让别人摔，他要找一个女朋友，这个想法在临近夏天的时候越发强烈。  
他骑着自行车晃悠在隔壁的女校门口，深呼吸了一下，想，该做什么。  
单手骑车算吗？  
他神情自若的吹着口哨，一只手抄进口袋里，眼睛往女校校门里面看，表情装着不在意的在女校门口经过了，三四次。  
没什么效果。  
他隐隐约约听到走过的女生，捂着嘴看着他笑，不知道谁说了一句：“这个方法有点老套。”  
老套？  
他一分神的功夫就撞上了对面过来的一辆小汽车。  
一个铁包人，一个人包铁。结果可想而知，整个暑假，方博都是在家里度过的，他不用被摔了，也不用去部活了，饱暖思淫欲，周雨给他偷偷运送过来几盘，额，小电影。他就靠着幻想度过了他幻想中应该无限美好的第一个暑假。

到第二学期的时候周雨开始感叹夏天的威力。  
日本算是个四季分明的国家，四个季节每一个都带着自己的风格，比如说春天，大家都是你看春天终于来了，天气变得暖暖和和的呢，樱花马上就开了，新生活开始了呢。  
秋天的时候就是，哎呀，今年可是挺热呢，但是现在凉爽下来了呢，马上就是运动日了，还有东西也好吃起来了。  
冬天就是，天啊，越来越冷了呢，还是吃点火锅寿喜烧吧，不过马上就要圣诞节和新年了，咱们来年都加油啊。  
只有夏天，一副 夏天来了！混蛋！  
的感觉在梅雨刚过就夹着热带高压气势汹汹的过来，席卷全土。  
过了一个夏天，方博也变得不太一样了，谁知道暑假发生什么。周雨喝着手里的弹珠汽水和方博坐在他家道场的木地板上。


	2. Chapter 2

所以，夏天究竟发生了什么？  
甲子园？宇治的花火大会？庆典上的刨冰？在人群的边际接吻  
停一下  
上面说的是周雨的夏天，而他还是没有忘了自己的发小送了几盘小电影让方博在家里体验肌肤相亲的快乐，当然是虚拟练习。  
那天家里没有人，他母亲大人又去做了实地调查说是考察牵牛花的开花情况，他父亲大人的徒弟结婚，家里只剩方博一个，炎炎夏日，无心睡眠，他刚吃饱了饭，大眼睛眨巴眨巴的打了一会游戏注意力总是无法集中。开始在床上打滚，百无聊赖。  
要不要。。。一个想法炸了出来，  
爬到床尾伸长了胳膊够到电脑，撅着半个身子在床下面翻腾出光碟，耳机准备好，发射。  
这个女演员是他一直喜欢的，甜甜的笑容，丰盈的身材胳膊上还有一点软肉，正在骑在另一个身上摇摆着腰肢，嘴里不断的赞叹，你好厉害啊，不行了哦，方博目不转睛的盯着屏幕，手抚上自己的兄弟慢慢揉蹭，开始还是慢慢有节制的运动，渐渐他看着女生腰肢越来越快手上也没了分寸，他无意碰掉了床边的吃饭的碗筷，咣的一声砸在地上，无暇顾及，血液全部聚集在股间，腰不自觉的往前拱，嘴里嘤咛，呼吸加速，手上的动作越来越粗暴。  
周身开始发热，咬住嘴唇，扬起头，嘴里开始不住的嗯啊着，烟花在颅内炸开，越来越亮，越来越密集，手在加速， 嗯啊。最后冲刺的阶段不禁声音陡然提高。  
“方博，你没。。。”许昕忽然打开门看着床上通身粉红，脖子上血管突出的方博，睁开迷离的双眼吃惊的看着门口。  
“卧槽。。。”许昕僵住了。  
方博的脑子里正沸腾着情欲的泡泡，离巅峰只有一步之遥，快感随着惯性驱驶飞驰，看到许昕站在门口脑子仍然在震惊和羞愧之余发出了指令：  
“许昕 嗯。。啊。”他看着他，喊着他的名字到达了终点。声音里有愤怒（你怎么突然出现），有羞愧（谁都会羞愧），但大部分都是情欲。

这个场面太尴尬了。

方博满手体液，红着脸，衣不遮体的靠在床头，觉得自己像是被抓了个现行的嫖客一样羞愧。又恼羞成怒的想就地掐死许昕。让眼前这件事死无对证。  
许昕倒是冷静的走进来关上门，抽出桌子上的纸巾递给他：“内个，要不你先擦擦？”  
我擦！  
方博把成吨的人身攻击咽进嘴里，不知道自己上辈子干了什么缺德事，这辈子倒霉到连自我虚拟练习都被这样打扰羞辱，对方还是自己一直看不过眼的许昕。  
但是纸巾还是要拿的，他要是用被单擦了，他妈会捶他。  
咻的一下，纸团被准确地投进纸篓里，许昕望着那弧线摸摸鼻子，“你这个时候还耍什么帅。”  
“哈？”方博气得站了起来对着闯入者说：“谁让你进来的，进来不会敲门吗？我和你很熟吗？”  
许昕低着头，好像反省的样子沉默了一会，“你先把衣服穿上。”

道场上，方博穿着道服，对面是同样穿着道服的许昕。  
“非的这样吗，我都和你解释了，我来的路上看到你爸爸了，他说你在家。我刚进门就听到你的卧室咣的一声，我以为你摔倒了，敲了半天门，就听到里面有人呻吟，以为你站不起来了，所以才贸然开门的。”  
“不行。”方博黄世仁  
“我给你道歉了。”许昕小白菜  
“我不接受你的道歉。”方博南霸天  
“那你想怎么样？”许昕吴琼花  
“让我摔你一下。”方博正义凌然的说。  
“就你，脚上的绷带还没拆吧。”许昕提醒着方博。  
“等，等我好了的行吧。”方博泄了气。  
倒在地板上，怎么倒霉的事一起来了。  
“你什么时候能好啊，暑假正是集训的时候，就差你一个了，要不然我今天就不来了。”许昕扶着眼镜说正经事。  
“我，我不知道，医生说要秋天呢。”方博慢腾腾的要爬起来，脚用不上力气就在地板上扑腾，对面人看不过去了，拎着衣服把他拽了起来。  
“我是个病人，你对我温柔点。”被拽起来的方博忽闪着眼睛朝许昕抗议。“哎呀。”  
许昕忽然就放开他了，方博一个不稳又趴在地板上。  
“刚才我就没理你，你对待前辈就是这个态度吗？”许昕低着头看着哼唧着的方博在地板上蠕动。  
方博就躺着对许昕说：“我不管，你刚才伤害了我的心灵，现在又伤害我的肉体，我不把你赶出去已经很给前辈面子了，话说我早就看你不顺眼了。”  
反正这是老子的家，老子想怎么就怎么。方博四仰八叉的躺着，自暴自弃状。

这人的脑子绝对打不好乒乓球。  
许昕低头有点鄙视的看着方博。刚要张嘴就听到有人进院子。是方博他爸。方博仰着头看老头走了进来连滚带爬的坐了起来，道服歪歪扭扭，腰带也松了，露出胸口一大片雪白的皮肤。  
“伯父好。”许昕标准的鞠了一躬，眼镜差点掉下去。“我是方博前辈今天来看他怎么样了，刚才在街上没来得及和您好好打招呼。”  
方博坐着看许昕在那装乖巧，嘴里张张合合的模仿许昕说话，看不惯他现在装上进青年的样子。  
方博爸爸看着这个白净斯文戴着眼镜的年轻人，彬彬有礼的优等生不禁点点头也客套起来：“哪里哪里，我们家的方博平日少不了你的照顾，这次他又缺心眼的把自己摔倒了，到给你们添麻烦了，希望能赶上冬天的全国大会。”  
有当着外人骂自己儿子缺心眼的吗，方博低头面部发力地默默抗议。  
方博爸爸看着许昕穿着道服：“怎么你也会柔道吗？”  
“啊。会一点。”许昕有点心虚。  
方博盯着地板笑了，摔他啊。  
咚咚几下之后，许昕被方博爸爸扶了起来：“年轻人资质不错啊，到底是搞体育的，一通百通。”  
许昕被摔得晕天黑地的趴着找到自己的眼镜之后被扶起来：“不敢不敢，小时候学过而已。”  
方博就在旁边看着假装吉祥物，觉得自己道馆馆长的爸爸下手轻了，有点遗憾的看着许昕重新系好道服朝自己走过来。  
“你好好养病，今年大会也轮不到你们一年级的出场，但是身体力量练习不能丢了。”然后就和家里人道了别走掉了。

“这是半个月前的事了吧？”方博一边恶狠狠地往嘴里送着饭，看着自己餐桌上坐着的许昕，嘴鼓的满满的。  
本来以为他就看一眼就完了，有哪个正常健康的高中男生不虚拟练习的，趁着暑假他躲在家里，开学的时候就装作没发生得了，大家都消停，但是。  
方博重重的放下饭碗，拿起汤碗，吸溜吸溜，眼睛越过碗沿打量着一声不响低头吃饭的许昕，左手拿着筷子，右手端着饭碗，吃的端正---怎么发展到能随随便便来我家蹭饭的地步了。

“我吃好了。”方博嘴上还沾着汤里的海菜叶子，嘟嘟囔囔的说，企图悄悄的回屋减少和许昕相处的时间，被父亲喝到：“怎么能先下饭桌呢？！没看到大家都没吃完吗？”  
刚抬起的屁股就坐了回去。  
母亲接着说：“今天正好许昕也来了，吃完饭咱们开会。”  
“不是吧？”方博差点把筷子碰到地上：“您那个旅游发展会不是上个星期才开完吗？怎么还开啊。”  
“许昕上次给我很多的建议，今天我们准备把咱们市里的地图和美国的地图整理一下划分好区域，你有意见吗？”他妈说话中气十足，不容反驳。见方博不吱声了还不打算放过他：“白养你这么久，都不如许昕支持我工作，他现在已经是我们发展会的小组长了。”  
“恩？”方博这才第一次正眼看许昕。不知道乒乓球部的副部长在一堆大妈大婶里比划地图有什么乐趣。许昕也看了回去，方博挤眉弄眼的发起进攻，许昕一副扑克脸按兵不动，两个人交战了几个回合之后，方博觉得眼睛疼就放弃了。

吃了饭嚷着要洗澡，许昕一边低头收拾碗筷第一次开口说话：“你现在不是不方便洗吗，别再滑倒了。”  
“许昕你别管他，让他自己弄。”方爸爸坐在桌子上不动，“一点也不听话。”  
方博觉得许昕越来越把这当他家了，冲着他背影瞪了一眼之后单腿蹦到浴室，烧了水就关上浴室的门。大热天的不洗澡我成什么了？细菌培养皿吗？他冲天棚翻了个白眼，看着浴室里的镜子,青春痘又鼓出了几个，用手碰了碰觉得烦，为什么周雨脸上就光溜溜的什么都没有，我这就专挑脸颊上冒，唉，怪不得还是没找到女朋友，除了受伤的腿整个人都浸在水里，咕噜咕噜，水泡升起一个一个炸开，浴室的灯在水面之下看得摇摇晃晃。  
“你干什么呢？”  
“噗。。。”  
许昕突然出现在浴室里，看着水里冒泡的方博问道，语气里带着一点冷静的嫌弃。  
方博猛的冒出了水面，溅湿了许昕的衣服。他在水里扑腾了几下，一只脚不能沾水，一只脚在光滑的澡盆里打滑，下肢用不上力气，光靠一只手握住澡盆的边缘想把自己撑起来，角度又很难发力，身体呈一个V字形竭力的保持着平衡，脸一会浮上来一会沉下去，  
许昕觉得方博有能力在浴缸里把自己淹死，就伸手拔开了水塞，呼啦啦下水管开始热闹起来，他又伸手薅住方博的两个胳膊，方博出水了。

“都是男人，你挡什么。”许昕仍然很嫌弃的看着还没站稳的方博狼狈的遮掩自己的身体。撇过去浴巾。  
也不知道为什么，会突然有点害羞。毛巾的缝隙吸收着身体的水珠，方博低头擦拭着想。  
“你，你们开完会了？”  
“恩。”许昕冲他比划了一下自己的衣服：“看看你干的好事。”  
“能，能怪我吗？谁，谁让你突然进来的？”围上浴巾之后有底气多了。  
“你妈妈说你太长时间不出来，怕你摔倒，让我来看看。”许昕叹了口气摘下眼镜，弯下腰抓起方博的浴巾给自己擦眼睛，不知道是故意的还是方博没有掖好，浴巾又脆弱的耷拉下来，  
浴室有点小，热气仍然没有散去，许昕手里还攥着浴巾有点吃惊的看着浴巾慢慢悠悠的掉在地板上，方博又恢复了赤裸。雾气之中两个人有点挤，氧气不太充足。  
“你快走。”方博咬着牙一副快哭了的表情，扯回自己的浴巾一把把许昕退了出去。  
正当他脑子里想象用什么方式摔许昕的时候听到外边他妈妈说：“许昕，你衣服怎么这样了，快脱下来，一会直接帮你洗了吧，你先穿方博的衣服。”  
凭什么？  
“没事，这是夏天，不碍事，我们俩身材不太一样。”  
死四眼，拐着弯说我矮！  
“不行啊，我们过意不去。要不你就别走了，明天衣服也干了再走吧，反正都是放假。”  
哈？！

方博听到许昕从浴室走过来的脚步声，马上钻到被里，化身一只茧蛹。  
关门声之后，他听到轻微的摩擦，应该是他在擦头发。  
“哔。”  
怎么回事？方博皱着眉头回想那个声音是什么，过了一会他出了一层汗知道，这个王八蛋把空调关了。  
“呼。”方博突然从被里窜来出来，脸憋得通红 “你想闷死我啊？”  
对面的人盘腿坐在褥子上，不紧不慢的擦着头发，方博注意到他没有戴眼镜，“是你大热天的往被里钻。和我有什么关系。你以为开着空调你就能猫一晚上吗？”  
嘴角轻微的上扬成一个讽刺的笑。  
“哼。”方博又重重的躺回自己的床上不说话。留给许昕一个骑着被侧躺的身影，  
“原来你睡觉还穿睡衣啊。”许昕看着睡裤上印出的内裤边说。  
“本来不穿的。”瓮声瓮气。  
“那今天为什么穿的这么严实？。。。因为我看到你自慰了？”  
方博被这句话又炸了起来，一股火窜出，他觉得他一直被许昕耍来耍去，他的态度，他的举止，他的话，所有都能戳到自己的软肋上，一直被动挨打的感觉太不爽了。  
“说，说的好像我，我怕你似的。男子汉大丈夫这种....事难免的，被看到了就看到了。”方博红着脸梗着脖子反击道。“你一个大忙人怎么有时间来我家，乒乓球部不够忙，还是女朋友暑假回家了？老来我家干什么？”  
许昕擦拭头发的手停住了，他低头了一会说：“我和我女朋友分手了。”  
方博眨眨眼睛，愣了一小会，原来你是寂寞了所以才有事没事跑我家来的啊，心里又开始有点同情他，完全忽视了自己连女朋友都没有的事实。  
“没，没事，不就是女朋友吗，三条腿的蛤蟆不好找，两条腿的人多得是，你肯定还能找到更好的，找不到也没关系，咱们不是还有勤劳的右手吗，呵呵，哈哈哈。” 方博抱着被干笑了几声，不知道自己的安慰合不合格。  
“三条腿的蛤蟆？”许昕低着头重复。  
“昂，两条腿的人多得是。”  
“三条腿的人呢？”许昕仍然耷拉着肩膀问道。  
“三条腿的人？”方博歪着脑袋着这许昕，“哪来的三条腿的人。”  
他说话的时候许昕还低着头，刹那之间，他摘了眼镜的脸就突然出现在眼前，互相鼻尖可以碰到的距离：“我说的，如果是你呢？”  
接着许昕的手抚上了方博的股间，命根子被别人掌握住的方博忽然脑袋一紧脸一热。  
许昕，我敬你是个变态。

连滚带爬的移动到床头的另一边，手里还拿了个枕头哆哆嗦嗦的挡着许昕的身影：“你，你别乱来啊，再往前一点我就喊了。”   
“哦。”许昕倒是冷静的吓人。  
“没想到你是个变态。”方博恶狠狠的把脸露出来，马上又躲到枕头后边。  
“哦。”  
“你来我家就是别有目的的对吧？”  
“哦。”  
“就，就是，想，想接近我？”  
“恩。”  
方博把枕头放下了：“那你和你女朋友分手？”  
“哦，”许昕点点头然后往床的里面移动了一下：“我从那天起一直在回想你下午的样子，握着自己喊着我名字高潮的样子，这事不能怪我，是个人经历过都会，这样。”  
方博没有注意到许昕已经把自己悄悄的移动到他的身边。他仍然处于许昕因为自己和女朋友分手的震惊中，悄悄的问：“哪样。”  
“这样。”许昕薅着方博的手扯到了自己的股间。  
唰  
方博抽回自己的手，瞪着眼睛一会看许昕的脸一会看他胯部立起来的帐篷。脸，帐篷，帐篷，脸，快速的转换了一会，“这，这跟我有个有个毛关系，你自己的开门进来的。”  
“我哪知道开门的结果是这个，我也很无辜好不好,我要是事先知道，我会开门吗？我只是学长关心学弟来看你啊？我错了吗？”  
也没什么错。

“结果就是这个，每天你的表情就在我脑子里晃来晃去，我可是有女朋友的人，天天想着别人和她交往这种事我做不出来，直接说了分手，临走还被打了一巴掌，我容易吗？”  
挺可怜的。

“然后呢，你还什么都不知道，我。。。”  
你怎么？  
方博还往许昕身边凑了凑，睁大了眼睛，表情出神，丝毫没有被捕捉的危机感。  
然后他就被许昕捉住了腰，被死死的按在怀里，另一只手还不安分的在方博的胯间摸来摸去。“男同学之间相互模拟练习是可行的，咱们今天晚上可以试试。”  
许昕的手比他的大一点，也灵活很多，再一次自己的要害毫无准备的被许昕攥住了，在抗议之前方博发现这个半个月出于害臊他都没虚拟练习过了，突然被压出的火就被许昕挑逗了起来，

反正都是男同学之间互帮互助，你有的我也有，摸谁的都一样，好像也没什么大不了的。这么想着他被快感引诱的眼睛半开半睁，脑袋迷迷糊糊的，也忘了抗议，倒是蹭了蹭床单，拱着腰把自己往对方手里送。  
许昕的手上的力气合适，节奏不快不慢，按揉的都是自己喜欢的地方，一会他就瘫在床头只剩下小声哼哼的份了，抓着遥控器想关灯，被许昕用另一只手架开了，  
“就开着灯，”许昕哑着嗓子说，看到许昕红了的眼圈忽然意识到自己已经在危险之中，但是这个陷阱里都是软绵绵的云朵，托撑着自己，舒服的不得了，嘴巴微微张开泄出的抗议都在像调情，许昕的力气及时又恰到好处的加重了，方博就忘了要关灯这件事，只是对面人直勾勾的看着自己，莫名的有些害怕，但这点恐惧到底抵不住快感来的惬意舒畅，他不自觉份扶着许昕的肩膀和手臂，恩恩啊啊的小声呻吟，直到烟花开始炸开，眼前出现白光，所有都天旋地转的时候听到一个低沉的声音喘着粗气急切的问自己：“我是谁？”  
他的气息打在耳朵上痒痒的勾着心里的火，交错盘旋上升着一路燃烧，“许，许昕，啊啊恩。”  
然后就只剩下喘粗气的份了。不知道过了多久，他听到有人在抽纸巾。  
不对啊，说好的互帮互助呢？


	3. Chapter 3

许昕，乒乓球部副部长。  
从初中起就在他老家赫赫有名的“别人家的孩子。”品学兼优，有同年人没有的稳重成熟，他们学校校长三顾茅庐请过来的优秀左手持拍的种子选手，据说私底下已经达成内推的协议才来肯从自己家来这上学的“空降特种生。”  
变态！方博对上边所有的形容嗤之以鼻。  
暑假已经到了尾巴，他正和好不容易露脸的周雨坐在自家院子里啃着西瓜，方博冲远方使劲的吐了一嘴的西瓜子恶狠狠的说。  
“嗯？”周雨这个夏天除了集训就是出去享受他充实的恋爱生活，人有点晒黑了，眼睛亮亮的看着他，嘴里塞满了西瓜，头发被夕阳染的金黄。在吵闹的蝉鸣声中没有听到那两个字。  
“小雨，你要离许昕远一点，他就是个变态。”方博放下西瓜，一副痛心疾首的样子，抓过弹珠汽水，恶狠狠的按下瓶盖，马上被滋出来的水喷了一手，叹了口气去扯一张纸巾：“人真是虚伪的动物。”  
“恩？”周雨不知道怎么了，这个夏天把自己的发小过成了个哲学家，但是听着好像和许昕有点关系：“他怎么你了，你见他了？”  
方博脑子里忽然闪现了一个星期前他和许昕那个某明其妙的折腾到凌晨的夜晚，觉得脸上发烫，波浪鼓一样摇着头，脸上绯红的像是天边燃烧的云彩。“没，没什么，他就是来看过我，变态啊。”似乎只剩这一个词形容了。  
“我觉得他挺好的啊，每天都特别尽心尽力的给我们训练，还给了我一个笔记本呢。”周雨忽然想到在包里翻腾了一阵：“给你，这是我们暑假训练的内容，他都整理好了，让我交给你。”  
方博接过笔记本，每一天的训练日程和训练量都写得清楚，但是明明上个星期还来这里，还偏偏绕个弯子给周雨，“虚伪。”方博撇撇嘴，还是老老实实的把笔记本放到桌子上，喝了一口柠檬汽水。  
好像从那天以后他就没来了。  
“他好像回老家了。”  
“什么？”  
“许昕先辈啊，”周雨放下西瓜，“他不是不是咱们这的人吗？最近开学前调整，正好有几天时间，他就回老家了。”  
怎么没和我说，方博马上想到，然后扬脖子咕咚咕咚喝完了柠檬汽水之后又攥着玻璃瓶子想，好像也没什么理由和我说。  
“小雨，和人交往怎么样？”方博忽然没头没尾的问。  
“诶？”周雨觉得方博应该是在家闷了一个月闷的有点傻“什么怎么样？”  
“就是，”他挠挠头发，八月份的晚风已经带着清凉，“就是你们怎么开始的？”  
“就，说请和我交往吧。”周雨被问的有点害羞，也跟着挠了挠头发，  
两个人在院子里各怀心事的挠着头发。蝉鸣不断。

“你说这里有一个小钢珠的店，叫拉斯维加斯再合适不过了。”  
“对啊，对啊 许昕我怎么没有想到啊！赌场啊 赌场。那咱们立着市内最高的雕塑的广场就是纽约啦？！”  
“嗯嗯，也可以这么叫，我在地图上标上。”  
方博腿脚好了之后第一次出门回家看到消失了一段的许昕再次坐到了一堆大妈大婶中间对着个地图来回比划，眼镜反光。  
又来做什么？方博瞪了一眼眼镜，低头往自己的房间走，  
“方博，怎么不叫人啊，越大越没礼貌了。”妈妈一声暴喝，  
“哦，”叛逆期的样子懒洋洋的转过身，“大家好。”故意不看许昕，然后就往楼上自己的卧室走 。  
刚要关门就被一只手拦住了，然后门缝中许昕钻进卧室。方博回头看了他一眼，由他去了。  
“你生什么气啊？”许昕说，他大模大样的坐在椅子上对着方博问道。  
我生气了吗？被问的人先莫名其妙了一下，然后头也不回的说：“谁生气了，不要自作多情。”  
“我也没说你是因为我生气啊。”许昕有余的笑了，方博转过头某明其妙的看着他，丝毫没有意识到自己不打自招。  
“我回家了而已，走的比较急，而且本来是准备去个两三天就回来的，耽搁了一下。”  
“哦。”  
比较急也不代表不能告诉我啊，还是不开心。诶，我这不就是在生气吗？手上的动作定住了，管他去死。他又来干什么？还进了卧室，想干什么，光天化日的，下面都是人，还是不敢乱来的吧。这叫什么事啊，凭什么我生气，凭什么我就不是住校生，要是我住校我也消失个一个星期，一报还一报。  
“方博？”  
“恩？”下意识的回复。  
“你放过我的笔记本行不行？”  
回过神来发现周雨转交给他的笔记本已经被折磨的不像样子，边角都皱皱巴巴的，委屈的看着自己。  
“这是我的笔记本，周雨给我的。”随身扔回床上。  
许昕捂着嘴笑了一下，  
少女吗？捂着嘴乐？  
“你知道吗？我才知道你们车站前那一片牵牛花是你妈妈种的，好厉害啊。”  
“有什么厉害的，她天天在搞这些。”  
“就是有一个热爱的东西不管别人怎么说就一门心思的努力啊。”  
“是吗，这有什么，她以前就是学园艺的。”  
“但是很漂亮啊，各种颜色都有，一起绽放，在深绿色的叶子中间。”  
“叶子不都是绿的吗？到秋天就黄，哎呀。” 忽然被拍了。  
吃疼的裂开嘴看到了许昕放大的脸，他弯下腰盯着方博皱起来的五官：“不许和我阴阳怪气的说话。”  
“啊？你以为你是谁啊？”方博站了起来。  
好像难住了许昕，他眼睛在玻璃后面游离了一小会：“我是你乒乓球部的副部长，是你的前辈。”  
去你的乒乓球，去你的前辈！推搡着把还要说什么的许昕驱赶出自己的视野，眼不见为净！  
妈的，老子要找个女朋友！ 一屁股坐在床上的时候忽然恶狠狠的想。

“联谊？”周雨把自己的鞋放回鞋箱里，逆着光看方博的脸，开学第一天见面，周围都是啪啪啪，关上鞋箱的声音，方博坚定的点点头，头发还是刚睡醒的支楞着，九月份的早上，空气开始有点凉，学兰穿着也不那么热了，扣子一颗一颗整齐咬合。方博的学兰则是扣子系歪了，周雨看着叹了口气，“校服先系好吧。”书包甩过肩头往教室里走。方博手忙脚乱的系扣子一边跑在后面：“我是认真的。”  
“哦。早上好。”周雨和周围人打着招呼漫不经心的答应着。  
“早上好，”方博也和对方问好继续缠着周雨：“真的真的。”  
“嘘。”周雨做了个噤声的动作，老师就走进来了。方博咽下了说了半路的话。  
无聊的国文课，昨天晚上也没有睡好，想着今天放学之后就会碰到许昕，翻来覆去在床上烙饼，那天晚上他就是在床上吧，和我，他的手是什么感觉来着？  
自己开始抚摸自己，  
这样吗？  
来回撸动，好像就是这样，  
许昕这个家伙，刚洗完澡的味道很好闻啊，头稍还是湿乎乎的，  
手指肚蹭过突出的血管快感升级。  
还有他盯着自己的眼神，啊，不经意泄出一个音节，盯着好像要吃了自己的眼神，  
应该快一点，他加速了手上的节奏，咬住嘴唇，身体和床单发出摩擦的声。  
他在耳边突出的气息，他的名字。  
不行，忽然就停住了，不能说名字，说了就是老子输了，动了动嘴唇，没有发出声音的高潮，一次不是那么尽兴有点憋屈的高潮了。一切都懒洋洋的，闷。  
打开窗户，风吹舞着窗帘，空气里都是夏天要结束的味道。  
“方博？方博？！”前排的人回头打了一下他，再睁开眼睛发现全班的人都在看自己。  
周雨无奈的摇摇头。  
“对，对不起。”站起来低下头道歉。  
“开学第一天，难免的，下回注意。”国文老师一向很温和，点点头不说话了，继续讲夏目漱石多么喜欢猫的事，喜欢到化身为猫来写作。  
迷迷糊糊之间一个纸团敲打到头上，他擦了擦嘴展开：你那么想要女朋友？  
周雨攥着笔偷偷的看着他。  
直接冲着他点点头。  
“为什么？”夸张的口型表达出自己的问题。  
方博抬眼看着老师回头写板书，撕下来一页笔记纸：“你们都有女朋友，我为什么不能有。”  
啪的砸过去，周围的同学斜着眼看着他们一来一回见怪不怪的盯着教室的前方不响。  
“好，那联谊的事情，我帮你安排。”

“联谊的事。”  
“先别提联谊了。”方博趴在部活更衣室的长椅上累得生无可恋，他抬头看着自己通红的脸上痘痘更明显了，索性埋下头眼不见心不烦：“累死本大爷了。”  
“你空档了一个夏天，恢复训练就是很累啊。”周雨整理好物品，“我先走了，据说你要加练？”  
“为什么啊？”仰着脖子看着周雨，抱住大腿：“别扔下我啊。我不想和那个变态共处一室。”  
周雨想掰开方博的手，奈何这家伙求生欲太强烈，怎么弄都弄不开索性往前一迈，方博就在长椅上移动了一下嘴里还死死的说：“不要离开我啊。”  
“干什么呢？”  
是暗处白的发光的马龙。语气严厉，部长生气真的就是雷霆之怒了，方博吓得马上松开了，乖乖的正坐：“对，对不起。”  
“更衣室不许闹着玩。尤其是你。”眼神带着刀刃，刮着方博，后者吓得不敢抬头。周雨鞠了个躬溜掉了。  
“今天我和你练。”马龙拽下脖子上的毛巾，声音有了一点温度。  
“啊？”  
为什么不是许昕。也是，今天一晚上也没正眼看许昕，换衣服也是磨磨蹭蹭到了最后看大家都走了方博才从厕所出来。  
“许昕他自己加练没有时间带你，他说他也一个星期没怎么练习，出去跑步了。”  
借口！  
方博一边仰卧起坐一边脸部发力的想，他就是不想和我单独在一块！这个负心汉。但是又觉得哪里不对。  
“别瞎想！”马龙大声喝道，方博被吓了一哆嗦，就不敢瞎想了。  
回到家倒头就睡了。

“方博过来和我两次。”  
“方博去捡球。”  
“方博加练一个钟头。”  
“博哥，帮我拿瓶水。”  
“博哥毛巾递给我一下。”  
“博哥你鞋带开了。”  
乒乒乓乓加杂着鞋底和地板摩擦的声音，天黑的越来越早，傍晚的阳光几乎是横着照进了他们的训练场，汗水随着旋转的身体飞出弧线，和球拍击打塑料球的声音此起彼伏，墙上已经贴上了倒计时，天气转凉但每个人都是汗津津的，窗外传来其他部活人推着自行车解散的声音，大声的说要吃饺子和炒饭定食，  
方博咽了咽口水，他想吃什么呢？拉面？还是是炒饭？牛肉盖饭加一个鲜鸡蛋？打碎了浇在饭上搅和一下，上面是新鲜的细葱葱花；外酥里嫩的炸鸡块，挤出柠檬汁，柠檬的清香和里面鸡肉的汁水混合冲击味蕾，不油不腻，秋天食欲旺盛，尤其是对于运动超负荷十多岁的男孩子。  
“方博？”马龙的声音在米饭的清香中传来，打破了他的幻想。  
“想什么呢？”马龙严肃的背着手。  
咽了一下口水，“没，没想什么。”  
“休息二十分钟，补充水分能量。”马龙叹了口气。  
咕咚咕咚，运动饮料在瓶子里慢慢减少，擦了嘴边上都是汗味的咸涩，许昕和马龙仍然在对拉，好看的肌肉线条变换形状，  
许昕的肩膀好宽啊，方博看得发愣，不知道自己的表情很像个痴汉。  
“博哥，要不要薯片？”  
薯片的香气和盐的味道忽然飘过来，眼神忽然发亮，闫安举着袋子放在他鼻字下面诱惑他。  
“啊。”方博的胳膊已经抬不起来了，长大了嘴眼巴巴的看着闫安。  
“诶，让我喂你吗？”闫安有点迟疑的看着方博一副大爷的样子瘫在椅子背上，理所当然的张开嘴等着投喂。  
“好吧好吧。”浓眉无奈的舒展开他弯下腰：“张大点。好吃吗？”  
“好吃。”模模糊糊的说，闭着眼睛咽下去之后又张开嘴：“啊。。。”

“嗯嗯。”感觉到一大把薯片被粗暴的塞进嘴里，差点噎到，张开眼睛看到面前是许昕皮笑肉不笑的脸，薯片渣还簌簌的掉到地板上。  
“好吃吗？”他眼神不善笑容僵硬的问着满嘴薯片咀嚼吃力的方博。  
对面的方博奋力的粉碎着嘴里的食物，咔嚓咔嚓，不能输掉，这是他们自卧室以来的第一次交锋。  
“咳咳，好吃。”  
“那你就多吃点。”许昕又塞进了一大把进去。闫安在旁边心疼自己的薯片也不敢吱声，毕竟许昕是前辈。  
方博满嘴的薯片被噎的眼睛里升起了水汽，忽然想到自己好久没有这么看许昕了，许昕也好久没有这么看自己的时候鼻子又酸了。傍晚的阳光毫不保留的射在许昕的身上，高浓度的金色却失去了亮度，角落里已经暗的看不清东西了，这时候眼泪掉下来估计不会有人发现，这么想着一颗眼泪就啪的打在前襟上，除了许昕谁都不知道，但是他哭了这件事谁知道都所谓，除了许昕。  
对方似乎也被吓到了，他挡住方博的脸回头和大家说：“今天就到这吧，解散。方博留下打扫卫生。”  
还在懊恼自己为什么掉眼泪的方博听到这话真的有心照许昕对着自己的屁股踹一脚！

“不是人！”方博嘟嘟囔囔的推着大拖布在训练管里慢悠悠的走，嘴里不断的骂着许昕。“就是个大。。。”  
“不是人！”反复的骂一句话，外边天已经大黑，除了月光带来影影绰绰树影，没有光亮。脚还是有一点丝丝拉拉的违和感，但是现在还算是康复期没有什么大碍，也就不计较。他盯着拖布在地板上划出宽宽的水印，水印折射着月光，稍稍发亮。  
忽然眼前就出现一双运动鞋，猛然抬头是许昕。手插在上衣口袋里，皱着眉毛看着自己：“好端端的哭什么？”  
声音在黑暗的体育管里格外温柔。  
“谁tm哭了。”声音已经染上了水汽。  
啪，拖布把失去了支撑孤零零的掉到地板上，在冷清的体育管里回荡。方博转过身要跑开，他也不知道自己跑什么，只是觉得现在不跑的话，马上又要哭，一哭又要输，他两者都不想，消失掉是最好的法子。  
但是手被扯住了。  
头也不敢回，就看着地板上两个柱状的影子中间两接着一条线，像是大桥的两端。  
“那你刚才是怎么了？”桥的另一端发来问候。  
“我，我是被你霸凌了。高年级学长欺负低年级后辈。”  
耍无赖行不行？  
“我怎么欺负你了。”  
“你，”  
没想到遇上了个更无赖的。  
“你自己心里清楚，放开我。”  
大人大量不和你计较。  
手突然被放开了，方博却没有着急走。空荡荡的手收回来的时候他发现他计较了，不仅计较了还挺委屈。人一受委屈就想哭，特别是晚饭还没吃的时候，方博想着炸鸡块来抑制涌上来想哭的冲动，妈的，老子从这里出去以后要两盘炸鸡块？章鱼烧？秋天了什么都好吃，便利店里卖的肉包子怎么样？可乐饼？还有。。。还有姜汁烧猪肉，炸猪排，牛肉盖饭大腕的加上韩国泡菜或者山药泥，一点点芥末酱油调在一起。。。还有什么。  
他脑子里报菜名一样掠过喜欢吃的东西的时候忽然被许昕从后边猛地抱住了。他恶狠狠的打了个嗝。  
“嗝”  
空气似乎都被挤出去了。包括他脑子里的东西，许昕贴着他，他呼吸就在耳边。他身上还有一点点汗味但是不难闻，衣服上是肥皂的味道，还有一点秋天夜晚的味道。  
“我想我喜欢你。"手臂不断的向许昕怀里缩紧，不能颠覆的力量和气势。  
你想？方博计较着他的用词，但是这点小情绪来不及化成反抗就被许昕的嘴唇堵住了。他不记得他是怎么转过来的，不记得许昕什么时候接近的，他不记得他以前吻过别人。  
他的第一个吻，本应该是盛夏的傍晚，在海边或者山里，一场绚烂异常的花火大会之后，他牵着对方的手慢慢的走在人群中，心照不宣的走到巷子的拐角暗处，他会俯身吻住对方，嘴里是刚才吃过刨冰留下的果汁的甜味，不顾四周吵杂的人群声只在对方的眼睛里看到自己。  
不应该是一个秋天煞风景的晚上，树影在地板上摇摆，他被一个高个子宽肩膀的家伙死死的箍在怀里，带着一点蛮横，在黑了吧唧的空间里，他甚至看不太清对方的脸，稀里糊涂的交换了一个薯片味道的吻。  
一吻过后，许昕仍然抱着他，有点不能原谅的纠结着问：“笨蛋，哭什么？”


	4. Chapter 4

“等，等一下许昕。”被压在地板上的方博磕磕绊绊的求饶着，眼看着自己的球服被许昕撩了起来。雪白的皮肤反射着的月光。  
“不等。”手穿过松紧绳闯了进来，许昕的声音穷凶极恶。  
“嗯～。”方博被这一攥卸了力气，他有点想念许昕抚摸自己的感觉。地板又冰又硬他挺着腰往许昕怀里钻，离不开地板支撑，薅着许昕的衣服想让他靠近自己，瘪着嘴哼哼啊啊的，  
“你离我近点。”不满的抱怨。  
许昕就扑上去了，压得方博被地板硌的生疼，心里却踏实下来了，手在身体和衣服之间流传，舌头不安分的钻进去，方博哪遇到过这种事，只剩下招架之功，全无还手之力，被吻的的七荤八素的时候忽然意识到他们两个的经验值完全不在一个等级上，  
想到这又有点生气，发狠的咬住对方的嘴唇。  
“哎呀。”许昕起身坐在方博的腿上手摸着自己的嘴，湿乎乎的，“都出血了。”有点闷闷的说，  
“啊？”  
没有咬过人，力气不好掌握啊，方博也坐直了上身：“我看看。”扒开许昕遮挡的手想在黑暗里看得清楚。  
“骗你的。"钩住后脑勺又亲了上去。  
看来刚才咬轻了。  
下半身忽然就露了出来，在穿过树影的月光之下，方博的手臂遮遮掩掩企图负隅抵抗，但是软绵绵的就被许昕摘开了。他的兄弟在股间挺立着，上头已经有了水色，偶尔颤悠悠的动着，方博有点为他的不争气感到沮丧。  
许昕却异常的开心，他手轻车熟路的扣住他，在耳边低声说：“进步很大嘛。”  
是许昕的声音吗 还是他的呼吸 还是手上的动作 方博觉得全身的汗毛都立起来了。  
或许只是秋天夜开始凉了而已。

“屁股？屁股里绝对不行！”方博哆哆嗦嗦的抗议着，后悔刚在贤者时间提出互帮互助的问题，他刚刚高潮过，身体和精神都很脆弱，但是许昕那团火烧的更旺了。  
直接被按到墙上，许昕的东西硬邦邦的顶在后面，像是一把劫持的枪，让他不敢动弹，只能小声讨价还价。  
“啪。”许昕打到了还在扭动的臀瓣上，咬着他的耳朵，声音里都是危险和欲望：“先闭嘴，借我一下大腿。”  
大腿？方博脸冲着墙做了个诧异的表情，然后双腿被许昕并拢中间就夹着。。。  
这他妈和真的做感觉差不多啊，方博被控制在墙角，除非他现在能直接顺着墙缝飞上顶棚然后再飞出体育馆，否则他没办法逃出去，更要命的是，他刚刚才美的吐沫子的兄弟又开始作妖，许昕的分身直挺挺的刮蹭着自己的，引诱着他，你看这样多舒服啊，你看看就这样，抽入抽出而已，谁都可以，两个人最私密的皮肤交织在一起，  
许昕的呻吟在他耳边，他看不到许昕的脸觉得有点想念许昕那个红着的眼眶，刚要回头，耳朵就被咬住里，  
“啊。”  
舌头原来是，是可以插进耳朵眼里的，我靠，你们太会玩了，这家伙真的是，什么都会，他一定一定也和别人这么样过吧，要不然怎么这么会。。。  
“啊啊。”忽然自己的又被攥住了，手里发力。许昕在后边严厉的说：“怎么这么不专心。”  
方博被弄得周身一颤。觉得这事不能怪他，因为他对着冰冷的墙壁，“我也看不到你啊。”他替自己找借口开脱，但是在许昕耳朵里就是索取和撒娇。  
可恶，这家伙在哪学的，这么可爱的台词？  
把人转了个180度，“这下看到了吧。”方博被许昕充满侵略的眼神吓到了，他喜欢他。他忽然意识到自己多喜欢被许昕这么看着，有点刺激充满危险，恨不得把自己生吞活剥了的气势，但是眼底又有一点温柔。  
“许昕。。。”方博又高潮了，然后许昕也趴在他肩膀上射了，两人筋疲力尽的倒在地板上分别进入了另一个宇宙，飘渺沉浮。  
“咕.。。。”过度兴奋之后方博的身体抗议着，他要吃点东西。  
许昕听到呵呵的笑了几声，“洗个澡，我们吃饭去。”  
两个人很快的把卫生搞好了，像勘探罪案现场一样检查有没有遗漏，可不想露出什么马脚让大家怀疑。  
冲进单人的淋浴间又蹑手蹑脚的回到更衣室，躲躲闪闪的换衣服的时候，许昕依旧冷静又有点无奈的看着极度戒备的方博叹了口气：“我还没那么禽兽。”  
方博这才放下心换上了学兰，把书包甩过肩膀大步要走出去，被许昕正面推停了。  
“扣子。”他推一下眼镜无奈的摇摇头。  
学兰的扣子七扭八歪的咬合。  
“方博，你这个顾头不顾腚的性格真应该改一改。”  
什么？还没怎么样的就开始嫌弃我了？方博对着许昕的头顶挤眉弄眼抗议，来不及还嘴的时候就听到他继续说。  
“太危险了。”  
“危险？什么危险？”  
“没什么。”许昕帮他系好了扣子又拽了拽第二颗，神秘兮兮的说：“不要掉了哦。”  
“许昕，先辈。。。”方博一时不知道该怎么称呼他好，许昕倒是有耐心回过头看着方博原地纠结。  
“我们现在在。。。”心里也像是系串了的扣子七扭八歪。  
“方博，你知道，君が好き和君のことが好き的区别吗？”许昕推了推眼镜一副优等生的样子。  
“我，我国文都在睡觉。”摇摇头。  
“睡觉的毛病也要改不好好上课怎么行，你真的想靠内推啊。”先辈变得十分严厉。  
方博撇撇嘴，已经拿到内推的人还有脸说我，但是他只是低头乖乖的沉默着。  
“我们在交往。”  
一句话已经炸飞方博的认知，他猛地抬头看着许昕翘起来的嘴角，充满自信又温和。  
“嗯嗯。”意味不明的啄米似的点头。

“想吃什么？”握住的双手。  
“先辈请吃吗？”抬头眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“啊，想吃什么？”推开门。  
“想吃。。。牛肉饭配炸鸡块，或者饺子和拉面定食。”秋风呼啸着吹过，校舍里只剩下树叶跳舞的声音。  
“胸无大志的食物。”  
“你再说一遍？！”超级不好惹。  
“好吧好吧。”

“方博。”  
“恩？”  
“以后不准抬头看人。”  
“恩，恩？？？”

秋天这事向来和年轻人没太大关系，一个像样的节日都没太有，社会严肃的运转起来，除了看看红叶泡泡温泉也没有其他可以期待的事情，这两样都和在部活里准备接下来的比赛的部活生没有太大的关系，每天上完课叼着个面包直奔体育馆，  
回家部的人懒懒散散在走廊里踢踢踏踏的路过，商量联谊要不要去Karaoke，或者直接去Round 1保龄球，飞镖台球，漫画吧应有尽有，一个抱怨 诶？ Round 1的食物超级贵啊，Drink Bar也不好喝。  
Karaoke的好喝？！另一个反驳着。  
回家打游戏最舒服了，  
我老妈说每天只能打一个小时啊  
你是小学生吗？  
松松散散的在换鞋的地方说着无聊的话，一边说着再见一边走向车站，公交站。幸运一点的徒步回家，或者单手骑车齿轮“嗖嗖”运转，潇洒状飞走了。  
秋天的风吹着发梢，鼓动着学兰的衣领子露出里面的白衬衫，吹着口哨，不知道哪里听来的歌，年轻的脸上都是迷茫和空洞，但就算是发呆的时候也是神采飞扬。

方博觉得经过了快两个月的恢复训练体力才跟的差不多了，这天他正咕咚咕咚的喝着运动饮料，耳边是已经不觉得吵闹的击打声和摩擦声，  
“博哥，你要请我吃饭了。”周雨脖子上还搭着毛巾，汗水映的人亮亮的，校草的脸上都是笑意。  
方博眨眨眼睛没明白他的意思。  
“联谊啊！”他抬头糊弄了一下方博湿乎乎的头发小声说：“你 闫安，我都安排了，三对三，这周周六。有时间吧。”  
“闫安，你脚上速度要加快，否则重心不稳。”许昕在远处大声说话的声音传过来，方博犹豫了一会的功夫周雨一屁股坐在他身边：“怎么没时间？还是不愿意去，那你可太不够意思了，我这是托我女朋友才找的人啊。就算露个脸给我一点脸面吗！”  
方博在周雨弯着手指数从小到大自己掉链子拖后腿的丢人事之前满口答应：“但是，不能和任何人说哦。”他指着周雨警告。  
“没问题。怎么变成我求你了。”周雨央央的擦着额头走了。

忽然觉得整个世界都很需要我啊，他躺在软绵绵的床上来回翻身琢磨着周雨联谊的事，“说是联谊不过是认识个朋友，也不是交往。你翻来覆去的考虑什么？”  
回家的路上他说，还是不去了，被周雨教训了一顿：“你还真以为去了就能找到女朋友？就是一起胡闹开心罢了，你都多大了还没和女生在一个桌子上吃过饭吧。”  
“怎么没有？！”被戳到痛处的方博差点跳脚。  
“你妈妈旅游发展促进会的大妈大婶不算。”周雨寡淡的补充。  
“哦。。。没有有的！”垂死挣扎。  
“哦哦。”周雨推着自行车，车凳子乖乖的转着圈发出一点声音，周围都是一建家的房子，偶尔飘过咖喱的香味，和不知道谁家电视里娱乐节目的笑声。房屋之间缝隙里传来一声猫叫。  
“有的。”方博还在纠结。  
“随便你吧，大不了女生多一个人，或者我让闫安再抓一个。”周雨明显的不开心了。坐上车子脚上用力就飞走了。  
“我，我去，我去啊。”方博也急忙的跳上自行车一路按着车铃。

累得要死进了自己家的院子，就看到妈妈坐在道场和院子连接的走廊里，一脸不开心，方博上前陪笑：“我回来了。”  
他妈抬眼瞪了一下：“笑什么笑，今天没做饭。”  
“啊。我可正在长身体啊。您不能这样，不就是没帮你画地图吗？”方博在妈妈边上晃悠着她的胳膊，撒娇无赖装。  
“别闹。"他妈抽回自己的胳膊，“饿死你们爷俩。”  
看来是夫妻吵架殃及下一代，方博决定一会去便利店买点什么吃，脱了鞋子往自己的房间走。  
“我要和你爸离婚。”  
哈？！  
“熟年离婚听说过吧？”他妈妈在矮桌上滔滔不绝，“他越来越不把我当回事了，我容易吗，给他做了一辈子饭，到头来正眼都不看我。”  
方博觉得腿跪的发麻，不敢动，又饿打晃。  
“你看看他最近都不着家！”方博挠挠脸觉得事态有点严重。

“啪。”什么打在了窗户上，已经饿的晕晕乎乎的方博睁开眼睛皱着眉毛眼珠转了转。  
啪  
窗子打开冷风灌了进来，许昕在楼下看着他笑。黄色的叶子在他脚下绕着弯盘旋着，好像他是操控什么魔法而来。  
“先辈。”  
逃过他满身散发着杀气的妈妈偷偷跑出家直接挂在了许昕的肩膀上，对面的人扶了扶歪掉的眼镜。  
“你是不是饿了？”  
“你怎么知道。”方博站直了和他拉开距离觉得这人会算命吧。  
“你只有饿了的时候才会喊我先辈。走吧，哥哥带你吃肉去。”

“还真是烤肉啊。”方博吃的满嘴都是油不停的巴拉着米饭，模模糊糊的说。  
“你生日不是快到了吗。”许昕手里拿着夹子翻着一片生红的肉，滋啦的一声，油滴到炭火里，火焰串上来一点。  
“哦，哦。”忽然不知道说什么，“谢谢。”许昕夹着一块烤好的肉片扔进他的碟子里，他说。  
“装什么客气。我那天要回家。确切的说是我后天要回家。”  
“嗯？”方博放下了筷子，  
“不过过两个星期我就回来了。”  
“哦。”方博掏出手机，十一月中旬吗？  
“内推生就是好，不用上课呢。”他有点不满意的说，觉得这次许昕要走好久。  
“谁和你说的。”许昕没有理会方博阴阳怪气的态度，有点无奈的笑了。  
“大家都是这么说的哦，说你是因为内推的名额来的，果然是不用上课，哼。”  
许昕欠起身子照着方博的脑袋拍了一下：“都和你说了不要用这种态度说话啦。”  
“哼。”方博推开了米饭，彻底没心情吃了。他也忘了要告诉许昕他这周要去联谊，只是为了替周雨充人数。  
“我放弃啦。”许昕看着方博赌气的样子觉得可爱，暖融融的灯光下气得圆圆的一张脸，上面还有两三颗青春痘。  
“为什么？”  
“就，我想考的学校不在里面啊，被内推到自己不喜欢的学校也太没种了。”许昕放下夹子托腮和方博说。  
“和有种没种有什么关系，我就等着内推呢，拿了冠军进一个学校再继续打乒乓球。看什么。”方博被许昕看得心虚，觉得自己说了大话。  
“你好像很喜欢打球。”许昕说。  
“你，你不喜欢吗，不是为了内推来这不就是为打球吗。”  
“恩。”许昕托腮点点头。  
“难道说，”方博忽然放下手臂拉近了两个人的距离：“去了大学你不准备打了？”  
“我没打算成为职业的球手啊。我要回家继承家业的。”许昕继续托着脸，用小手指推了推眼睛说：“但是我又想拿冠军，最快的方式就是T校了。”  
“那，那就等博哥变成职业球手，到时候拿一个冠军，馋死你。”方博凶巴巴的说。  
“到时候。”许昕若有所思的重复着。  
“怎么，你觉得我不行？”超级凶。  
“没有，我不是那个意思。”许昕摆摆手辩解：“全世界你最棒了。世界第一的棒。”  
方博被夸的正舒服，脸上露出了猫咪被顺毛时候的满足表情，许昕换了个手托腮问道：“你爸爸难道不想你继承他的道馆吗？”  
“柔道？不行不行，你看我这个小体格。”  
“我看过。”许昕趁机耍流氓。  
方博有心拿起筷子打他，又觉得不太好。他低头嚼着吸管喝可乐，觉得今天发生了好多事请，乱七八糟，特别是父母之间，但是又不想和许昕说，毕竟许昕好像也有自己的烦心事。


	5. Chapter 5

关于联谊的事，方博早就不太记得了，记得的是女孩子身上香气很重，不如许昕身上肥皂的味道好闻，还随着许昕的体温变得暖洋洋干净的味道。话说许昕身上一直有种风的味道，不知道是哪里来的。他咬着吸管乱七八糟的想，然后手机就震动起来，肥皂味道本人发来了信息：干什么呢？  
“吃饭。”  
“吃什么？”  
“炸鸡块。”  
“你那么喜欢炸鸡块啊。”  
“不行吗，你干什么呢？”  
“上补习班啊？”  
“上课还发信息，浪费钱。”  
“我这不想你了吗？”  
卧槽，被忽然打击了。方博呛了一口可乐，对着遭殃的闫安，“对，对不起。”他手忙脚乱的抽了几张纸递给闫安。  
他们刚结束部活，十二月的比赛马临近，虽然说按往年的规矩他们一年生没有出场机会，但是也要好好练习，防止有什么突发情况。三个人饿的前胸贴后背，扫荡了这个中华饭店，有点油腻的吧台上，老板总是体恤这帮毛头小子，每次都会给他们多送一份炒饭，所以这个餐馆基本上都是附近的高中男生。  
吃掉了三分炒饭和拉面定食，三分的炸鸡块，一大盘炒菜，还有三人份的炸麻团，三个人喝着可乐对着打嗝。天黑的越来越早，老板没精打采的看着电视，七点左右正是各台娱乐节目的黄金时期，吵闹的不行，映着电视屏幕的窗户已经升起来薄雾。  
“博哥，你是不是谈恋爱了。”一脸可乐味的闫安问。  
“诶？没没没。”方博含糊的否认，  
“那上次联谊看你没怎么主动，我觉得你前边那个穿粉裙子的女生挺喜欢你，一直找你说话。”  
周雨也默默注意方博的表情。  
“是吗？”方博还在挑着盘子上的豆芽往嘴里送，“我没觉得啊。”  
“联系方式你总是问了吧？”闫安晃了晃手机。  
“联系方式？没，没问啊？”  
还要问联系方式吗？  
“我看啊，他在高中是破处无望了。”周雨摇摇头补了一刀“方博，你知道吗，到了大学还是处男的话会被欺负死的。”  
毕竟在这个国家对于童贞的动词用的是丢掉啊。  
“哪有那么严重，大家都。。。那样。”方博心虚。  
“我不是。”周雨举手  
“我也不是。”闫安马上撇清关系。  
“部活生，还是豪校的部活生，受欢迎的不得了好吧，咱们初中不说叱诧风云也是叱诧了商店街和小区的，怎么可能没有过女朋友。”  
闫安是上了高中才他们认识的，但初中的时候就听说过方博和周雨，没想到方博原来是个食草的。  
“别，别说我的事了。”方博嘟囔着嘴没了说话的欲望，握着手机恨不得把屏幕捏碎了一样和许昕打着：想什么想，好好上课！  
马上许昕回复：好好的，生什么气啊，谁又惹你了？  
“没谁。”  
“等我回去请你吃炸鸡，别生气了。”

自行车蹬的嗖嗖作响，耳边的都是风的声音，上坡的时候站来迎着风，耳朵有点冷，耳朵里是喜欢的乐队的节奏，吵闹的嘶吼，强烈的鼓点和效果器嗡嗡作响，听不到周围的声音，到了下坡放开双脚觉得自己飞了起来，不长不短的头发被吹成一波一波的浪。  
放下自行车回家的时候发现他爸在道场里正襟危坐。  
“我，我回来了。”整理着被吹乱的头发。  
“坐。”  
方博看了看周围觉得气氛不太对。但是也不敢多说话。安静的坐下了。  
“听说你妈妈对我有意见？”  
“啊。”自己也挺无辜的。  
“她说我什么了？”  
“没说什么。”自己挺委屈的，都一个星期没在家吃饭了。  
“说。”  
“她说你天天不着家，不正眼看她，她都一个星期没做饭了，我快支撑不住了，在这样下去，我可就叛逆了啊。她太过分了。”  
方博不知道眼前对话的走向，只能先批评一下他妈以自保。  
“胡说八道，你怎么说话呢。”他爸忽然还生气了。“我的女人就是给你做饭的吗？”  
然后他爸就走了，留下道场上发愣的方博，这是什么套路，突然觉得脚疼。

下一个星期许昕回来的时候是在家里看到的他，他和他妈妈对着什么来回说着。  
“这个真的能种出双色的牵牛花吗？不过我听说她对气温要求很高啊，太冷了就不会开花。”  
“对啊，”他妈妈的声音跳跃着自豪和开心：“这个是方博他爸和好几个农学院的学生搞得，说是有一定的抗寒性，明年我就要把他们种在车站的广场上，怎么样。”  
“好主意啊。”  
方博看着许昕在那里拍马屁拍的正开心都没注意自己回来，就大声咳嗽了一下。  
“我回来了。”  
“锅里有饭自己去热一下。还有，以后你小子要在觉得我是个做饭的，看我不捶你。”他妈妈傲娇的哼了一声就回自己的卧室了，留下客厅里不知道发生了什么的许昕和满脸委屈的方博。  
“我和你说，夫妻吵架，从中调和就是这个下场。”方博狠狠的把筷子扎进汉堡肉里面，肉汁溅出来，打在他脸上，他也没注意，脸部用力的咬了一大口，马上啪啦一大口米饭进去，嘴都快合不拢的嚼着。  
不过真好吃啊。表情也舒展了起来，母亲大人不生气的日子就是天堂啊，回家还有汉堡肉吃。  
许昕看着方博傻乐。咯咯咯的。就像是下蛋的鸡一样。  
“你笑什么？”好不容易咽了下去，  
“没什么。”他推正了被笑歪了的眼镜。“你们家人都好搞笑。”  
许昕送给了方博几个乒乓球拍作为生日礼物，“我也没送过别人生日礼物，实在想不出什么了。”他局促的挠挠脸坐在方博卧室的床上。  
方博收好了，“当然是送对方喜欢的东西啦，这都不知道以前的女朋友是怎么交的。哼。”  
怎么说道以前女朋友的事情上了。  
“女生比较好送吧，香水啦，化妆品啦，玩偶啦，你问她喜欢什么直接送就行了。”  
“这个时候不是应该猜对方喜欢什么送吗？你这个人真没情趣。”  
“直接问比较快吧 有没有风险。”许昕没有意识到这个对话走向充满了风险。  
“那，那你以前都送过什么？”手里的塑料袋被攥的破了个洞。  
“什么来着，好像送过项链，手链什么的，化妆品，包啦，有一个是个宅，送了个手办，还有送了游戏卡什么的，还有一个好像特别喜欢那个乐队我就买了个那个乐队现场的门。。。票？”  
他突然看得到方博阴沉的表情就闭嘴了。觉得自己上套了。  
然后衣领子就被方博薅住了，圆脸上都是愤怒的表情：“送的不少啊，说你以前有几个女朋友？”  
许昕的眼神在眼镜片后面游离了一会：“这个不能说。”  
“不说？”攥的更紧了。  
许昕能看到方博脸上还有刚才吃饭迸溅上的汉堡肉酱汁，这人还浑然不觉的在气愤自己过往的恋爱历史。  
反握住方博的手臂，一个回身就把对方压在身下，控制住抗议乱动的双腿，干脆利落的坐在他上面，扣住手腕，没皮没脸笑着说。  
“过生日都要送人家喜欢的东西，我把我自己送给你怎么样？”  
谁tm说喜欢你了？  
方博瞪圆了眼睛，四肢都被比自己大一号的许昕牢牢的控制住了，动弹不得，但是随着许昕的眼神渐渐的变得认真，两个人就安静下来了，盯着对方看了一会，最后还是方博红着脸挪开了眼睛。  
“自我意识过剩也要有个限度。”  
许昕抬手擦掉了他脸上的酱汁印子又在上边亲了一口，觉得不够，又亲了一口，再一口，换了个脸颊又亲了一口，喜欢这种感情在他体内欢腾，人都成了震动模式，他喜欢他喜欢的发抖。  
然后轻轻的吻变得粘稠而绵长，他在他身体上磨磨蹭蹭的亲着，水声也慢慢变大，方博开始还不开心，慢慢的也变得迷迷糊糊，许昕身上那种肥皂的味道回来了，他有点贪婪的闻他身上的味道。抱着他的肩膀，正当两个人的手在对方衣服里来回游走的时候，许昕忽然放开他了，跳回到书桌边的椅子上，慌乱的拿起一本书。  
方博还在愣神的时候，他妈妈敲门进来了。  
“水果切好了，想吃自己拿。”也没多看一眼就有关上了门，  
方博一脸惊魂未定，过了一会才长出了一口气。“好险。”  
“。。。恩。”

已经是大赛的前夕了。  
国内的大赛从十二月一号开始短短一个星期就结束了，和贯穿这个夏天的甲子园截然不同。  
许昕每天在上课和训练之间，训练完了自己还要加练，整个人都瘦了一圈，他走路都有点打晃。  
上一次吃饭之后方博明白了许昕给自己的压力，一年级的新生没办法参赛，他上了大学之后是准备放弃乒乓球的，那么今年和明年是他最后的机会了，他会堵上一切。让奖杯留在学校里。  
但是也太拼了吧，拖着腮看着那边挥汗如雨的许昕，果然人在专注一件事努力的时候是最帅气的。他看着汗珠随着许昕的移动飞出的弧线，摘掉眼镜的许昕，眼睛随着他的一举一动在活动，心里想着这个人真的就是干什么都会真专注很努力的吧，虽然他自己总是云淡风轻的样子。  
“博哥。”周雨用手挡住了他的视线。  
“啊？”  
“好消息。”  
“什么？”  
“上次联谊效果显著啊？”  
“怎么了？”闫安也凑了过来。三个人围了个圈嘀嘀咕咕。  
“这个。”周雨拿出了个纸条。那个女生的联系方式，她想和你交换一下。  
一个粉色的便签，上面是个猫咪的图案，怼到方博的鼻子下面。犹豫的功夫，就听到马龙在远处喊：“一年生，干什么呢，不好好训练。”  
许昕也眯着眼睛往这里看，但是估计他看不清吧，方博慌慌张张的夺过纸条攥在手心里。握紧拍就和闫安周雨跑到远处了。  
“小雨，我，我就算了吧。”回家的路上，还是那条路，两个人推着车。  
“唉，我也猜到了，那纸条你就扔了吧。”  
“恩。”方博拍了拍口袋，纸条呢？？

“你们最近去联谊了。”第二天的更衣室里，许昕换着衣服不咸不淡的问周雨。周雨打开了柜子，挡住脸：“哦，哦。”  
“别害怕，咱们没有不准联谊的规定啊，我就是昨天在更衣室捡到了这个。”  
粉色的便签。  
“是你的吗？”  
“哦哦，是，是我的。”周雨马上接过纸条，心里鄙视方博，自己还要帮他遮掩。  
“你不是有女朋友吗？怎么想一脚踏两船啊。”许昕套上运动服用肩膀拱了一下周雨。  
“没。没就是当个朋友。”周雨心虚，心里骂着方博，兄弟这个是冒着被女朋友生气的风险帮你掩护啊，话说参加个联谊怎么就非的保密呢？你以为你是大明星还是啥。  
“出轨可不好啊。”许昕刚说了这句就看到方博也推门进来了。脸上表情一会红一会白的看着他俩。  
“你们说什么呢。”方博看着周雨。  
“没什么，就是。。。”周雨低头换鞋。  
“没说什么。”许昕摘下眼镜放到眼镜盒里，锁上了柜子。“就说周雨有对象还去联谊和人交换联系方式的事。”  
周雨手上的动作忽然停住了，方博一脸大事不好的表情。  
许昕靠着柜子抱上了肩膀，有点戏虐的说：“诶，这个不能说吗，周雨你刚才没和我说这是要瞒着别人啊。对不起啊。”  
然后他就拽了一条毛巾迈着大步走了出去，经过方博的时候斜着眼睛看了他一眼。  
方博似乎被电打了一样浑身不舒服，许昕投过来的眼神里没有太多火气，更多的是落寞。


	6. Chapter 6

方博处于浑浑噩噩之中。就连其他部活生被许昕毫不保留的虐了半天他都没有注意到，周雨和闫安苦不堪言的趴在方博旁边哎呀连发：“活不了了活不了了，先辈今天事怎么了，吃了兴奋剂了还是单纯想把我们搞死。  
然而台风中心的方博平安无事，他四周是厚厚的云墙，云墙之外才是肆虐的狂风。  
他在看似无风平静的中心，却被无形的低气压折磨的不能呼吸。  
远处的许昕还在很虐下一个倒霉蛋，突然他为了救一个球撞到旁边球台，嘎吱的一声，球台都被撞的歪歪扭扭，球台边上无辜的二年级生吃惊的叫了一声。  
但是许昕似乎没有感受到疼一样对着那个二年级生态度超级恶劣的说：“喊什么喊，它疼还是我疼啊。”  
然后带着大腿上的红印子有点跛脚的走回了自己的球台，方博看着，  
这个瞎子，不会好好看看周围啊，还那么大火气。  
渐渐的，方博也憋了一肚子气，不就是联谊吗，这年头谁不去啊，我从小到大都没和女孩在一起吃饭，体验体验怎么了，不就是没告诉你吗，我也什么都没干啊，连联系方式都没有留啊。  
对啊，那个女孩还是主动把她的联系方式给我了，哼，只许你又N个前女友我不能交换个联系方式吗？  
手里不断的挥拍，周雨累得趴在球台上举了白旗，他男前的晃晃手，“闫安你来。”  
周雨和闫安，宽条面眼泪，今天这是怎么了，被先辈虐还不够，方博也来了。  
但是方博好像感觉不到累一样，看着对面的人换了一个又一个，直到马龙出现了。  
“你们大一的不用这样，保持体力，避免无畏的受伤。"  
方博火头上哪里听到这个，他赌气的看着远处的许昕对着两个二年级生练着发球，老子会输给你？  
嘴一嘟：“先辈，请你今天陪我练一下吧。”  
对面三年级Ace马龙薄薄嘴角歪着牵动了一下，朝左边伸出了手，周雨狗腿装的扔了个球过去，马龙都不看周雨只盯着方博不知死活的坚毅表情，小球轻轻的落在掌心里，马龙笑着周身发散着寒气说：  
那今天我就陪你练练。

一个急速的发球带着刁钻的旋转追着他的身体射出，方博只来得及看到一段白光向后退了一步用反手挡了一下，那小球就被蹦出了场外。  
马龙不声不响的低头手掌擦拍，然后瞟了一眼周雨，周雨飞一样的跑出去捡球，  
扔回到马龙左手里。手指轻轻聚拢，攥住了刚落在掌心的白点，  
白点又飞了出来，速度不快但是角度邪门，方博想着削一下拉一个近距离的让马龙没办法立刻上台，结果软绵绵的根本没有过网，刚才还是燃烧着火药的子弹，现在软绵无力的在球台上蹦了几下就老实了。  
马龙又伸出左手。眼神透过刘海闪着寒光然后用他特有的软绵绵带着鼻音的嗓子说：“刚才热热身。”

接下来就是方博被花式吊打的过程，他被弄的一会退台一会上台，偶尔的一瞥发现自己球台这边已经都滴满了汗水，但是马龙那边仍然除了两三滴，和刚才并没有区别。  
果然这就是最强豪校的Ace的底力吗？  
慢慢的脚上的速度跟不上了，这跟本不是比赛啊，就是方博无意义的挥着拍乱跑，自信心被打击的穿过地壳掉入了翻滚的岩浆里，咕噜咕噜，瞬间被焚烧的渣都不剩。  
想到以后要和马龙这样的怪物争抢国家代表权，心里的绝望如海浪般涌来，当他沉浸在自己失意的小宇宙里的时候忽然听到许昕在后边喊道：“注意力集中，脚下。”  
有点晚了，地板早就被他的汗水打湿了一片，他东想西想的功夫脚底下一滑直接摔倒了，噗通一声就倒在地板上，脚上的疼痛又来了，熟悉的，偶尔跑出来的疼痛。  
周雨和闫安看到了停住了自己的事情，马龙也扔下了拍子，但是最快的还是不知道哪里冒出来的许昕。他蹲在地上半抱住方博按着他的脚急切地问：“这里疼吗，这疼吗？”  
带着少年特有肥皂的味道，围住了方博，一时间被抱住的人咬着嘴唇没想到怎么回答。  
“肯定疼啊，你看博哥都哭了。”周雨急的推了一下许昕的肩膀。  
方博觉得自己很没出息，怎么没事就哭，而且也称不上多疼，一点也不疼，还不如被他爸摔了一天之后的疼，但是怎么就又哭了呢？  
“方博，对不起，我一时脑热，练狠了。”马龙特别纠结道歉的说，大了两级的先辈竟然就地给他鞠了一躬，惊的方博差点蹦起来说：“没有没有，你别这样。”但是他现在蹦不起来，因为整个人都在许昕手里。  
“没事，没事。我休息一会就能练习了，只是摔了一下而已。”  
“还练？”许昕的火气似乎没怎么消除。  
“今天的训练时间没有到啊。马上就要乒乓球比赛了啊。”方博指了指墙上的倒计时。  
“去他的乒乓球，你给我好好回去。”  
然后他架起方博回头和屋里的人说：“我先送他回家了。”没等回答就自顾自的架着方博消失在训练馆门口。  
“按说不应该是你送他回家吗？”闫安一边和周雨擦着地板一边问。  
周雨停下手里的活，做了个浮夸的托腮沉思的动作：“闫安同学，这事有点复杂。”  
“什么？周雨同学？”闫安也放下了抹布，做了个浮夸侧耳倾听的动作。  
“一年级生，好好干活。” 刚才被许昕虐惨了的二年级生大声的命令着。  
“是。”  
于是，两个人一个用眼神，一个用眉毛，靠着不知道那个宇宙的电波交流了半天，谁也没搞懂谁。

“你不生我的气啦？”方博被许昕放在椅子上抬头问。  
许昕低头整理方博的包听到他的问题，先是没憋住一样短促的笑了一下，马上又严肃起来，把毛巾粗暴的扔在他头上一通糊弄着帮他擦汗，然后掀开毛巾看着里面露出有点怯生生的小圆脸，一副老实听从发落的样子，表情活动了几次，最后固定在生气的上面：“生气啊。”他又把外套往方博头上一扣帮他穿上。  
“气死我了！”手上的力气加重了几分。  
方博想说我就是崴了脚又不是半身不遂没必要这样，但是现在不太敢说。老老实实的被许昕服侍了半天等到许昕把学兰扣子都系上的时候发现，他下半身还穿着短裤。  
“你自己穿吧。”许昕忽然扔过来他的裤子。  
最需要帮助的一个环节上许昕撂了挑子。方博单腿蹦了半天总算是穿好了。许昕这边自己也穿戴整齐，鼻子上架上了眼镜。

走到方博的自行车前面，许昕先坐上了，然后拍了拍车后座：“上来。”  
“啊？”方博有点吃惊。  
“怎么，你这样还能自己瞪着车回家吗？还是要单腿蹦的？”  
许昕说着从自行车下来了，头抵着他的额头说：“还是要我背你回去。”  
方博噗通一声坐到了车后座上，一脸乖巧：“那，就麻烦你了。”  
“把你背回去估计就没人递纸条了。”许昕坐上了车嘀嘀咕咕。  
“什么？”在车的后面听不到许昕的话。  
“我说，出发！”自行车就斜斜歪歪的骑出了校园，方博看着划出歪歪扭扭的曲线不禁抓紧了许昕的外衣大喊着：“许昕！”  
“啊？”  
“你会不会骑自行车啊？”  
“当然会了，要不要给你表演一个单人脱把？”许昕半转过头来说。  
“别别别。”方博抓紧许昕的衣服抓得更紧了，像是他最后救命的稻草。“你还是好好骑吧。”  
“那你答应我三件事，否则，哼。”许昕真的放开了一个把手，自行车忽然拐了个危险的弯，方博的手臂马上环住了许昕的腰满口说：“我答应，我答应，哎呀，你别生气了。”  
许昕低头傻乐了一会，似乎吹过来的风里都有他的笑声，划过方博的耳边。  
“第一件，不许瞒着我，不单单包括联谊。”  
“哦。对不起啊，我，那一段好多的事。真的对不起。”方博抬头看着许昕后脑勺一遍又一遍的道歉。  
“第二件，”许昕在前面迎着风，等飘到方博这里，风里都是许昕的声音，都是许昕的味道。“不许去联谊。”  
“我不会去啦。”方博马上说。  
“第三件。”许昕放开一只手比了个三，但是自行车仍然稳稳的在行驶，方博才发觉刚才许昕是故意吓他的。  
“要把你学兰上的第二颗纽扣给我。”  
学兰上的第二颗纽扣是靠近心脏的地方，很多女生在喜欢的男生毕业的时候会去要他的第二颗纽扣。伤感又可爱的表白。  
方博刚想开口，许昕拐了个弯就看到了方博他们家道场在黑夜里亮着灯。  
“到了。”自行车稳稳的停住。把方博扶下来。  
让方博他爸看了看脚说是只是崴到了一点，让他去冰箱去冰块自己敷上就可以了，许昕颠颠颠的跑到厨房轻车熟路的拿出冰包上毛巾做了个冰袋递给方博，方博哼哼唧唧，争取家里多一点的存在感。  
他爸皱着眉头：“有什么哼唧的，我和你妈出去散步了，饭在锅里你好好看家，” 说着就朝着卧室喊“孩子他妈，走了。”

晚饭是土豆炖牛肉，旁边是一堆大头菜和几个西红柿。方博不满意的看着：“最近做的都是我爸爱吃的。我最讨厌土豆了。”

吃完了饭，两个人回到方博的卧室里，开着床头一盏桔黄色的灯，方博脚上放着冰带，下面枕着一个枕头，看着许昕说：“你想要第二颗扣子我现在就可以给你啊。”然后去够自己的学兰，被许昕在脑袋上拍了一下。  
“哎呀。”  
许昕抢回学兰：“我说的是你毕业的时候，现在的扣子太新了，我要你毕业的时候的扣子。”  
“你这个人好奇怪啊。”方博揉着脑袋。  
“方博。”  
“恩？”  
“等你毕业的时候要给我你的第二颗扣子，你答应我了。”  
方博懵懵懂懂的点点头，“我答应了。”过了一会：“不对啊，那时候你都上大学了。”然后看着许昕，许昕看着他。  
觉得没意思低头玩手指头。  
许昕看着他。  
佯装抬头看着天花板上吊灯。  
许昕看着他。  
挠挠脸，活动了一下冰袋的位置，  
许昕看着他。  
终于忍不住先开口了：“你看什么看。”扔过去一个枕头。  
被砸的人不但没生气还笑得很开心。“先开口的人沉不住气啊。”  
“怎么，气不是用来喘的吗，沉它干嘛。唉。”方博靠回床头。  
“好好的，叹什么气啊。”许昕撇回了枕头，结结实实打到方博忧伤的脸上了。  
“哎呀。你对我温柔点，没看我病着吗？”  
“哪里病了，我看看。”许昕靠近了他。  
“没，没事。”觉得处境有点危险。  
“这里病了。”  
“没有，哎呀你坐远点。”  
“这里病了？”  
“没，没有。”  
“那是这里病了？”  
“我靠，许昕你。。。”  
过了很久听到一个人嗓子糥糯的说：“你果然是个变态！”


	7. Chapter 7

周末的时候许昕嚷嚷着要方博去他家---坐车要四个小时才能到一个海边小镇。  
方博的家乡没有海。  
他下了车站就看到许昕穿着厚厚的大衣等在车站外边，笑得像是冬日正午的太阳。“我介绍我的朋友给你。”  
“小白球？”这是尚坤的第一句话，他还没说完就被许昕捂住嘴拉到一边去了，剩下原地发傻的方博。  
小白球？？  
尚坤是许昕从小学时候就认识的朋友，带着他们去海边，被冬天的海风吹到怀疑人生之后避难一样找到了个拉面馆，一大腕拉面下肚之后才算暖和过来，尚坤话不多但是很幽默，“领回来最好是暑假啊，去海边才好玩，现在什么都没有，除了渔夫谁出海啊。”  
许昕低头呵呵笑说他说的对，“什么都没有的一个地方吧。”  
“我们家那连海都没有啊，都是山，冬天冷的不得了，零度还在下雨。冻死你。”方博拄着下巴和他们说。  
“但是许昕好像很喜欢那里的样子哦。”许昕去了厕所，尚坤和他闲聊起来，方博看着窗外稀稀拉拉的路人和有点陌生的街景，想象着许昕在这生活的日常，心不在焉的附和：“是吗？”  
“他说你们车站的牵牛花特别好看。”  
又是牵牛花，他梦到牵牛花了。  
方博撇撇嘴，“有什么的。”

等他和许昕一起上车回学校的时候方博忽然薅起他的大衣领子故意恶狠狠的问：“说，小白球是什么意思？”  
被按在车厢走廊的许昕丝毫没有觉得被胁迫，“就是你的外号。”  
方博拽紧领子：“为什么啊。”  
“为什么？”他脸上笑意加深：“因为你，又白又圆又，，，小。”若有所指的嘻皮笑脸，  
小白球成了小红球，啪的放开了他，想了一会：“谁说我小了，对着男人不能说小知道吗？”他继续张牙舞爪的对许昕警告。  
“年龄小啊。”  
“哦，个屁啊，你再趁机耍流氓小心我。”然后许昕搂着他的腰往自己身上拽，“不小不小，逗你呢。”  
小地方之间的电车的人特别少，这节上就他们两个，许昕看着四下无人活动了心思，往方博的脖子出接近，冬天里仅露出来的肌肤，方博被热气撩的痒痒的，歪了一下，嘴里说着离我远点，但是脸上是红的，像是车窗外的晚霞。

到了地方许昕跟着方博回了家，方博想着反正家里一堆人，你来就来呗。  
当他看到手机里的短信说他爸和他妈去鹿儿岛玩去的消息时候再看到回身把大门关死了的许昕觉得自己像是被围剿到陷阱里的鹿一样。

“别害怕，我也没说要做什么？”许昕逼迫着方博往床的深处爬，他也像是驱赶着他一样往一个方向逼近。  
“你,你眼神超级可怕，你知道吗。”方博模模糊糊的靠到了床头，逃无可逃，抱起枕头挡住了他和许昕之间。  
“你就这么不乐意？” 枕头外面说。  
“不，不乐意。”枕头里面说。  
“你是不是变心了？”枕头外面突然说。  
“哈？”方博把枕头放下吃惊的看着许昕，不知道他又抽什么风，就是这一瞬间，许昕的脸贴过来，精准的啄到了方博的嘴唇，由上至下，就像猎鹰俯冲觅食一样。他毫不费力的撇开了还在方博手里软绵绵的枕头扔到了一边，然后手撑在床垫子上，给了方博一个“床咚”，  
许昕认真的端详他身下的人，咽了一下口水，喉结浮动，胸口也随之起伏，喘息凌乱，方博也随之咽了一口口水，许昕来势汹汹。他觉得许昕凭现在的眼神就能把自己的衣服剥下来。想到这，他就硬了，  
而他5分钟之前被哄骗着上楼的时候就知道许昕已经硬了。

许昕忽然放开了他，坐在他身边看着还躺着的方博问：“那以后你自慰的时候还看小电影吗？”  
方博刚被撩拨的差点做好了献身的准备，被他这么赤裸裸的一问像是被电打了一样一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，护住自己的裆部，局促的并拢双腿，扭扭捏捏的 嗯了一声，然后咬着嘴唇觉得自己怎么这么少女。  
许昕似乎没有在乎方博的扭捏：“那你看过，男生之间的吗？”  
方博摇摇头。  
“那你知道？”  
“知道。”  
“好吧。”许昕掏出手机摆弄着：“为了让你深刻意识，你先看看这个。”  
方博转过脑袋，看着许昕手机屏幕里两个男人的身体交织着，啪啪啪水声和男人的喘息声四起。  
他呆掉了。毕竟隐隐约约的知道是一回事，真的看到又是另一回事，他大脑开始飞速旋转，觉得下边的那个应该很辛苦，但是下面的看起来有点疼啊，黄瓜一样的东西往身体里戳，咦，不能忍受。自己绝对不想，但是他又看看身边脸不红心不跳镇定自若的许昕，觉得自己对于当上边的那个压他这件事有点信心不足。

怕难担重任啊。方博坐在床上对着屏幕里的人开始认真考虑起来，感觉。。。两个人都挺开心的，但是下面的那个好像姿势变化很多的样子，要求很高。他又对自己的柔韧度展开了怀疑，上边的好一点，但是需要腰力惊人。但是。。。两个人都很舒服的样子，好像，好像要化在一起了一样，他没注意到许昕的气息离他脖子越来越近，打在脖子上有点痒，方博盯着屏幕没空分心，还抬手挠了挠脖子，然后手被许昕突然的抓住举过头顶，许昕翻了个身，把手机扔到一边，  
方博的眼神跟着被扔到一边的手机走了个弧线，等他在正视前方的时候发现许昕已经做到自己腿上，手也被控制住了。  
许昕腾出一只手，摘掉了眼睛：“你看的挺投入啊。我亲你脖子都没发现吗？”然后他对着方博的脖颈展开了精准打击。  
方博猛地歪过头，露出锁骨，脖子被柔弱的嘴唇和对方的呼吸交替着折磨，然后就是露出的锁骨，方博被吓得歪了一下身体，肩膀又从毛衣的领子露了出来。  
许昕没有继续亲他的肩膀而是忽然正经的看着方博：“你这家伙怎么回事，”拇指摩挲着方博的耳垂。  
方博露着半个肩膀还沉浸在许昕刚才的攻势之中，眼睛模模糊糊的看着他，“我，我怎么了。”  
许昕的手现在摩挲着方博的耳后手掌握上了他的后颈，他皱着眉毛，略显不满的样子，“怎么浑身上下都是漏洞。”凑过去亲了方博的嘴唇，短暂的掠过，然后是脸颊，他跪在方博双腿的两侧躬着身子紧紧地搂住，喃喃自语一样在耳边说：“让人担心。”  
方博满脑子都是许昕不满的脸，还有他身上的肥皂味道和体温，他被僵直的搂着：“我，我怎么了，不好的话，我可以改啊。”  
许昕的肩膀僵住一瞬，随即力气大了几分，死死的箍住他：“你很好，你太好了。”

当他们毫无悬念的拿到了全国大赛的冠军的时候已经是冬天了。  
街上所有的角落都挂上了迎接圣诞节的彩灯，便利店里没完没了的飘出炸鸡的香气，每当人走进的时候就听到店员大喊着：炸鸡现在打折，欢迎惠顾。  
方博弯着腰透过玻璃箱子看里面还闪着油光的炸鸡，瞪圆了眼睛，眨巴眨巴半天，买了两个加上两瓶汽水，高高兴兴的怼给在外边等着的许昕一个：“请你的。”  
这个时间的商店街早就关掉了，冷冷清清，路边还有等待明天早上收走的垃圾袋子，几个醉汉从居酒屋里冲出来，趴着电线杆子吐了起来，路过方博身边的时候，被许昕一把拽到反方向他才没有和醉汉撞到一起。  
“你看着点路啊。”许昕看着和炸鸡对战的火热的方博说道。  
他们刚刚结束了这个学期最后的一次部活，送走了上一届的队长马龙，在吵吵嚷嚷的中华饭店里，老板单单为了他们早早的关了门，为了二十多个高中生准备了一大堆的吃食，完事之后老板就躲到二楼自己的家里由着他们胡闹。  
到了解散的时候众人起哄一样让马龙最后发言。马龙手里握着可乐瓶子，眼睛亮晶晶的说了半天感谢的话，谢谢每个人都能牺牲自己的私人时间练习，为了这个奖杯，为了这个我们乒乓球队的荣誉，为了前辈们保留下来的豪校传统。然后突然就哽咽了，然后几个一年生传来了细微的哭声，被二年级生怼了几下，但是二年级的几个家伙也在偷偷擦眼角。  
马龙强打起精神，高举手里的可乐，“为了T校！”  
“为了T校！”  
“为了乒乓球部。”  
“为了乒乓球部。”  
“干杯！”  
店长在家里看着电视，不时还能听到从楼下传来的笑声起哄声，过了一会就变成了哭声，不知道谁突然大喊着 部长，我们舍不得你啊，我们一定努力不能给我们T校丢人！  
他对着电视机无声的笑了，喝了一口桌子上的啤酒，有点惬意的看着窗外圆圆的月亮：“青春啊。”

马龙临走的时候擦着眼角和许昕说：“许昕，我这三年，努力了，超级超级的努力了。”  
“我们都看在眼里呢。”许昕也红了眼眶拥抱了自己的前辈。  
“靠你了。”  
“。。。嗯。”

现在他和方博走在回家的路上，“为什么周雨没来？”许昕忽然问道。  
“哦，他好像失恋了。”方博吃完了炸鸡，嘴角油亮。  
“校草周雨？”许昕稍稍有点讽刺的说。他对周雨帮方博安排联谊这件事一直耿耿于怀。  
“什么啊，你怎么还在生他的气啊。真小气，不男人。哎呀。”  
许昕抬头对着方博的弹了个脑瓜蹦。“你是不是傻？有在这个上面大方的吗？”  
方博垂着头不说话了，他的鼻子还因为刚才哭的太惨微微有点发红。低头一吸一吸的，呼出的白气都有点委屈。  
“方博，你看今天的月亮."许昕忽然说拽了拽他的大衣袖子。  
月辉明亮，一轮完完整整的，没有一点隐藏的月亮，就挂在他们头上，带着一点古怪的斑点，静静的悬浮在夜空。  
“哦。”  
“哦？”许昕不满意他的回答。  
“哇，好大的月亮啊。”方博没有一点感情的说道。  
“唉，”许昕觉得什么浪漫的场景和方博搞在一起都变得浪漫不起来了，他摇摇头之后又觉得美滋滋的，因为浪漫这种东西太主观了，他觉得他和方博在没人的商店街上懒懒散散的走着，上面是一轮月亮这件事本身已经足够了，不需要太多的修饰。

就像我爱你这句话不用说出来，只要淡淡的说，今晚的月亮好美啊，就可以了，今晚，你，我，一起,月色，的事实总和就是我爱你，吧？

“你说远距离恋爱靠谱吗？”方博继续没心没肺的破坏着气氛，许昕收回了目光询问的看着方博，  
“周雨他女朋友家要搬家了，她爸工作调离了，女生说觉得远距离恋爱没什么安全感就分手了。”  
这次换了许昕沉默了，方博给了他一手肘，“问你呢？”见他不说话也识相的安静下来。  
无声的走了一段路，突然许昕一个大步迈到方博面前，被挡住脚步的方博抬头撞到许昕在月光下认真的脸：  
“就算分开了，喜欢就是喜欢啊，一起看过的天空，一起经历过的事情怎么能那么轻易改变呢。”  
心脏忽然就扑通扑通的加速起来，脸上开始发烫，飞快的眨眨眼睛，  
他面对的是，像今天晚上的月亮一样，没有遮掩，没有阴影，明亮又纯粹的少年的心。

啪   
拔开下巴处的围巾踮起脚尖朝着许昕脸颊上就亲了一口，白气打在许昕的脸上又反射回来，眼前雾蒙蒙的。

被亲了的人楞了一下，然后咧嘴笑了起来，他挠挠那枚吻的痕迹，和方博说：“你现在知道，君が好き和君のことが好き的区别了吗？”  
方博迷茫的摇摇头，他仍然被自己刚才的举动惊到了，  
“你会知道的。”许昕牵起他的手。

许昕挠着他的手心，  
“别闹。”  
许昕接着挠，  
“我说了，”方博要抽回手。  
“你手这么凉，”许昕抓回他的手一起放在自己的大衣口袋里，在局促的空间继续挠他的手心。  
“哈哈哈，”方博被痒的笑了起来，佯装生气的要抽开手，  
许昕死死的攥住他的手，特别正经的说：“别闹。”  
“哈？”方博觉得他特别不可理喻：“明明是你@￥#%￥”然后嘴就被堵住了。  
“这样才好。”许昕放过了方博的嘴唇，看着红着脸低着脑袋和他一起走的方博，满意的说。  
“变态。”过了一会商店街里穿来一声长叹。


	8. Chapter 8

周雨失恋了，  
校草周雨失恋了  
每年情人节收到过数不清巧克力的周雨失恋了  
初中毕业的时候被要走了所有校服上的扣子的周雨失恋了。  
“原来这个世界上还有这么痛苦的事啊。”周雨躺在冰冷的石凳上看着冬日里又高又远的天，嘴里呼出白气化成他女朋友的笑脸，然后笑脸成为一朵漂浮的云慢慢消失在蓝色的背景里。  
“为什么抽烟喝酒要从二十岁开始啊，这么小看我们十代的痛苦吗？”他又自言自语到、，冬日的风刮过来山里的小镇寒气钻到骨头里，由内到外扎人。他眨眨眼睛，眼泪已经在被窝里偷偷的流完了，只剩下酸楚。

然后周雨就感冒了，病怏怏的瘫在床上，油米不进，方博蹭进他的卧室看着他正开着窗子发呆。  
“你都感冒了还是不要着凉的好。”拿起桌子上的一个橘子不客气的扒开吃了。  
周雨垂头丧气的把自己摔倒床上，生无可恋的看着天，当方博是空气。  
方博安安静静的吃完了两个橘子拍拍手上的白线，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的说：“还是往前看吧，你还愁没有女朋友吗？”  
“不甘心啊。”周雨哑着嗓子说。  
“不，不甘心？”  
“我还有好多事情没和她一起做呢，很多长大了才能做的事情，考驾照载她去海边，和她一起去BBQ，一起去喜欢的演唱会，她做的饭，她留长发的样子，她穿上制服去公司上班的早上，去她公司接她一起回家的黄昏，好多好多事，但是。”周雨嘴巴憋成委屈的形状无声的控诉着现实的不公和残酷，“我还没来及的成为大人呢，她就先消失了。”  
一番话说的方博没有办法了，他瞪着眼睛嚼着嘴里的果肉，汁水舒展着他的味蕾，安静的咀嚼吞咽，橘子的香气弥漫在整个房间里，酸甜，他看着窗外干净又无趣的蓝天，自己也叹了口气。  
还没来得及成为大人呢，她就消失了。  
但是眼前突然出现了许昕，那天晚上说的话，他笃定的眼神，他的态度。  
“小雨。”  
“嗯？”  
“要是，真的那么喜欢的话，就去追吧。”方博觉得自己变成了许昕一样，他说着许昕的帅气的台词。  
“就算分开了，喜欢就是喜欢，一起看的天空，一起经历过的事情怎么能那么轻易改变呢？”  
周雨忽然坐了起来看着方博很久：“你觉得。”  
“我觉得你要真的不甘心，就做到自己甘心输掉为止。”  
“她都已经走了。”  
“联络方式有吧。”  
“我说什么。”  
方博嚯的站了起来，“说，我不甘心和你做朋友，我不甘心在朋友圈看到你新交了男朋友还要违心的点个赞，我不甘心由于我们不能控制的大人的问题生生把我们拆开，我不甘心明明知道我才是能让你开心的那一个却被甩在过去，我最不甘心的是你到最后都不知道我这么不甘心和你分开。”  
周雨突然从床上跳了起来抱住了方博：“你说的太好了！我这就去找她。”  
“找她？”方博被吓到了，  
“她给了我她新家的地址，我给她打个电话然后周末的时候就去找她。”  
“。。。嗯！祝你成功。”

“当然不可能啦。”许昕接了一杯可乐回来坐到方博对面的沙发上，他们在一家大众餐厅，drink bar 随便喝，吃的也便宜，一坐可以坐一天，年轻人吹牛聊天或者补习功课最好的场所。  
这个周六许昕就捧着一堆书拽着方博来了，一下午都没怎么说话各自死磕，方博偶尔看看手机走走神，被许昕看到就用勺子敲他脑袋，到黄昏的时候才终于放下了笔又点了吃的，笑眯眯的对方对战一堆碗碟。  
“怎么不可能？”方博吸溜着意大利面，嘴角都是番茄酱，有点血淋淋的。  
“他们俩没有那么深的感情啦，你想要是真的不想分开，当初就不会分手啦。”许昕又拿勺子敲了一下方博的脑袋，托腮看着他吃的欢快，眼神里都惬意和满足。  
“你怎么这么悲观啊。”方博呲着血色的嘴不满的看着他。  
许昕抬手递给他一张纸巾。  
“我不是悲观。我是觉得，如果不想放弃的话最开始就不会放弃。哪有放弃了一段时间又回去找的道理。”  
“你又知道了，”方博有点不服气，但是没有拒绝许昕递过来的可乐，咕咚咕咚喝掉一半，气泡在口腔里炸开，甜腻的味道，嘴巴里黏黏的。他用叉子扎了一块炸鸡马不停蹄的往嘴里送。  
“该死的优等生。”  
“我可不是什么优等生，我以前可叛逆了，”许昕弯了一下手臂像是炫耀肌肉一样对着方博亮了个像，“金毛的不良少年，知道吗？背着父母半夜骑摩托的那种。”  
方博忘了嘴里的炸鸡看着许昕一本正经的说。  
“你骗人。”  
“我骗你干嘛。”许昕在位置上挪了挪。“像你这种没有叛逆期的才是少见吧，不过你这种很危险哦，叛逆期来的太晚的人，一生都在叛逆期哦。”  
方博喝尽了杯子里的可乐微微打了个嗝。“那你是怎么想开的走出你的叛逆期了？”  
“嘛，年纪过了就不叛逆了呗。”他简短的说，继续托腮看着方博，眯着眼睛笑，好像很满意他眼前的风景。

“叛逆期？”他爸拧着眉头看着方博。“我哪知道你为啥没有叛逆期？”  
“都是因为你太吓人了，把我的叛逆期吓没了。”  
“混蛋！”他爸把桌子拍的震天响：“我要吓人，你还敢这么和我说话吗！我看你小子是欠练了，走和我去道场。”  
砰 砰 砰 砰 砰 砰。  
“孩子他爸。”幸亏他妈及时出现，否则方博觉得自己会被他爸摔成粉末。哎呀哎呀的倒在地板上爬不起来，他爸直接扔下他去厨房了。  
“方博，去买酱油回来。”趴在地方的方博不可思议的看着他。  
“去啊！”  
“好好好。”  
“以强欺弱，”他委屈的吸吸鼻子，把脸埋在围巾里一瘸一拐的往便利店走。

“方博，方博？”街对面有人朝他招手，声音有点陌生。方博抬头盯着街的另一端。  
“尚，尚坤？？”  
尚坤是来看许昕的，  
“你一个人啊？”  
“是啊，许昕呢，你没给他打电话吗？”  
“他说要来接我的，但是打电话也没有接，估计又熬夜学习睡觉呢吧。”尚坤和方博在路上慢慢悠悠的走，盯着Line上的消息迟迟不变成“已读”。  
“你没事吧，走路一拐一拐的。”  
“哦哦，没事。”有点心不在焉。  
“你们吵架了？”  
“没，没。”  
“哦。”  
“我能问你个事吗？”方博忽然很虔诚的看着尚坤，

据尚坤说许昕初中的时候叛逆的很严重，他们初中是校风很严的，他就染了个黄毛，天天招摇过市，交了很多女朋友，打架骑摩托车什么的都是真的，  
“后来为什么突然努力学习了，我也不知道，估计是因为他父母同意他来T校了吧。”尚坤若有所思的说。  
“他父母不同意吗？”  
“怎么可能同意，他们家从他爷爷那辈开始就是开医院的，等着他学医继承家业呢。但是有条件的，他要每隔一段时间回去考试上突击辅导班，通过了才能继续在T校，否则马上就回他现在的高中，你知道啊，医学院偏差值高的吓人。”尚坤喝着从便利店买来的热可可，低头看了一眼手机。  
“这小子果然是睡着了。你要不要和我一起去。”  
方博晃了晃手里的酱油：“不了，还等我吃中午饭呢。”  
“估计他一会就会找你，我先走啦。”  
他们在下一个十字路口分开了，刚走没几步自己的手机就响了，方博都没看屏幕就知道是谁，没好气的接了：“喂！”  
电话那边的许昕先是惊了一下然后痴痴的笑了几声之后，用刚醒来的鼻音说：“你生什么气啊，谁又惹你了。”  
当然是你了！方博在电话的另一端张牙舞爪，“没谁，你干什么呢？”  
“我刚睡醒啊，尚坤今天来，下午要不要打保龄球？”  
我看你像保龄球。  
“不，不去了道场打扫卫生，我要帮忙。”  
“哦，那好吧，明天学校见吧。”  
“哦。”  
这个骗子！但是又想想，许昕一直说自己要考其他的大学，也说自己在参加补习班，也说自己以前叛逆过，好像也没骗自己什么。  
明明那么辛苦为什么装作云淡风轻的样子，耍什么帅啊！这个骗子！  
但是他的努力方博都看到了，在部活的时候，在上课补习的时候，每天奔走在课程和比赛之间人瘦了一圈，方博都看到了。  
把自己逼成这样是要干嘛啊！

他微微撅着嘴站在路口生闷气，车流带过的风吹着他的半长不短的头发，气还没生够，就看着马路那面走来了周雨。同样撇着嘴，眼眶子红红的。  
对方也发现了方博，马上向见到亲人一样扑了上去，抱住方博，声音带着哭腔：“结果还是不行。”然后就在十字路口车流声中哭出声来。  
方博一手握着酱油，一手拍着周雨的后背。也想不出安慰的话，只能机械的拍着他，直到他妈给他打电话问他酱油买哪去了。  
方博抬头看着天空觉得烦恼事一件接着一件，从手里的酱油，到肩膀上哭泣的周雨，还有心里的许昕。  
好像都很麻烦。


	9. Chapter 9

“我去找她，发现她完全适应了那的生活，短短的两个星期，穿的衣服，说话的语气神态就都不一样了，人为什么忽然就不一样了呢？”  
方博觉得肩膀上都是周雨的呼出的热气，还有他的悲伤，“每一天世界都是不一样的，我们每一天都在迅速的变成其他人，方博，怎么能这样呢。”他吸了一下鼻子，问方博，语气里都是抱怨和无辜。  
周雨第一次真正意义上的失恋，败给了城市的多彩生活和快速变化的青春。

他们是怪物，可以在短时间快速长高，可以在一个夏天变的叛逆又飞扬，可以在一瞬间毫无预兆的变成别人，就像是急速扩张版图的帝国一样动荡不安不知去向。

他把周雨领回了家，午饭之后，他爸就把周雨领到道场，似乎知道发生了什么一样把方博支开去打扫卫生了，方博听到下边道场折腾了一阵之后就安静了，隐隐约约能听到有人说话的声音但是听不清内容，他趴在门上想偷听的时候，被他妈拎着耳朵驱赶到了厨房。  
“偷听别人说话，真丢人。”他妈妈熟练的刷着碗筷，不时瞥了方博一眼。  
方博揉着耳朵，哼唧着：“我不是关心周雨吗？”  
“有你爸呢。”  
“我这不是想知道他们说了什么吗？”方博低下头小声为自己辩护，

“就是男人之间的对话。”周雨很晚才走出道场，他坐在方博卧室的凳子上和方博说：“你爸爸和我进行了男人之间的对话。”脸上有点小骄傲，他的额发挡住了眼睛，眼底反射着窗外的阳光，和方博解释道。  
方博撇撇嘴，“男人之间的对话。”他阴阳怪气的重复着：“反正都不和我说。”  
周雨扑过来糊弄着方博的头发：“到时候你就知道了。”  
方博低头安静了一会：“我不想知道。”  
“什么？”  
“我不想失去了谁，然后进行一次所谓的男人之间的对话。”咬了一下嘴唇，想到许昕耍无赖又温柔的吻，他抬手用勺子敲自己的时候的笑，他托腮满意看着自己吃饭，他在电话里用刚起床的鼻音问：“谁有惹到你了？”  
“方博？”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是谈恋爱了？”  
“。。。嗯。”  
“我能问问是谁吗？”  
“。。。现在，还，还不能说。”  
周雨叹了一口气，趴在方博的书桌上看着天边：“外边的世界。”  
“方博。”  
“嗯。”  
“你说，”周雨的眼睛还痴痴的看着外边，有点出神的问道：“天的那一边有什么？什么人在怎么样的生活呢？”  
方博也顺着他的眼神望过去，“不知道啊。”  
“但是我好想知道啊。那些陌生的人在陌生的地方是怎么样活着的。这个世界，到底是什么样的。”

“我刚才看到小白球了。”尚坤和许昕坐在保龄球场的长椅上休息，手里还攥着热可可，许昕手里是一瓶玉米汤，啪的拉开，热气就飘出来，带着玉米和黄油的香气，袅袅的漂浮在鼻尖。  
“你看到他了。”说起方博不知觉得嘴角上扬的许昕，看着易拉罐口飘出的热气，热气的形状都是那个圆圆的脑袋。  
“嗯，”尚坤敞开双腿一副大爷的模样，“他问我是不是你初中的时候叛逆了，搞得我紧张兮兮的生怕说错了什么。”  
许昕仍然盯着易拉罐浅笑着，鼻子出气，fufufu的笑了，“他还真在意啊。”  
“是啊。可在意了。”尚坤看到许昕明显的开心了就顺着他的附和着。“但是你告诉他你马上要回家考试的事了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你，唉。小白球会生气的。”尚坤斜眼睛警告许昕。  
“我只是考试，考完了还会回来的，再说小白球生气的时候超级可爱。”许昕一扬脖子，喝干净了罐子里的玉米浓汤。  
尚坤看着许昕摇摇头，有点嫌弃许昕的恶趣味，便自己抱出一颗保龄球擦了擦，助跑了一段抛掷出去，兵乓乓的响声之后，还留了三个，又扔了一个过去不幸洗沟了。无奈的插着腰，看着许昕在另一个赛道，左手举着球抛出去，竟然全中了！许昕回头得意的冲尚坤笑了。尚坤有点后悔跑了这么远被按着脑袋看到他们秀恩爱不说还表演了几个洗沟。  
“你要加油哦。”临上电车的时候尚坤不放心一样的嘱咐许昕：“但是也别太勉强自己。”  
“知道啦。”许昕嫌弃他话多，对他拱拱手，让他快上车。  
“考试加油啊！”在关门之前在车厢里的尚坤突然冲着许昕大喊道，话音刚落列车就开走了，在尚坤渐渐远离视野的时候许昕在站台上给他比了一个 peace。

“十二月了。马上就是圣诞节了。”他走在街上看到灯饰自言自语道。然后掏出手机给方博发了条line 等着屏幕的消息变成已读，然后方博发来一个没精打采的表情。  
“要不要去逛街？”  
“尚坤走了？”  
“我在车站。”  
“你送他走了？”  
“30分钟后，那片牵牛花下面见。”  
“回答我的问题啊，混蛋！！！！”  
“我有点想你了。”

方博蹬着自行车风风火火的 “嗖”地划过许昕的眼前，对着许昕比了个中指，吐了个舌头就去停车了，脸上被风刮的红红的。在冬夜的薄暮中闪着眼睛跑到许昕跟前，有点不满意的说：“你这家伙不要给我擅自做决定啊。”  
许昕抬手捏了一下方博的脸：“那你还不是乖乖的来了吗？”  
没话说了，低着头往前走，路灯在一瞬间亮起，呼出的雾气也变了颜色，他回头看着仍盯着一墙牵牛花枯萎的藤蔓仰头凝视的许昕，他没有着急喊他，倒是欣赏起了许昕的在路灯下的剪影，头发还支楞着几根，有点入迷又倔强的站在那面高墙前看着今年夏天牵牛花留下的遗迹。似乎除了偶尔电车经过的轰鸣，这个小镇进入了的冬眠。幸存者只有他和许昕。  
他抬头稍稍皱着眉毛，呼出橙色的哈气，轮廓在这个不暗不亮的空间有点模糊，又被打上了柔光，当另一辆电车轰鸣着驶过的时候，他走到方博的身旁：“朝颜。”他的声音在橙色的哈气后面带着冬天户外特有的鼻音说。  
“什么？”  
“朝颜，牵牛花的名字，因为他开花在早上，所以有一个名字叫朝颜。”许昕身上冷风的味道和他本身的味道拢了过来，他牵起方博的手慢悠悠的解释道，路灯下面，影子拉长又缩短。  
方博从来不喜欢牵牛花，它只生一年，开的太早中午的时候就蔫了，朝颜一时就是昙花一现的意思，短暂，仓促，过去就没了，都是他不喜欢的，他悄悄查过花语说是：没有办法实现的恋爱，之后他就更不喜欢了，当他低着头审判牵牛花的时候忽然听到许昕继续说：  
“源氏物语里有一贴的名字就叫 朝颜，恋歌里有一句话是：再也没能忘掉那个时候见过的你，源氏像他的堂妹求婚。”  
“然后呢。”  
“一直被拒绝。”  
“然后呢？”  
“就没有然后了啊。”许昕侧过脸看方博，“他们好像最后成了书信往来的朋友，他堂妹好像最后准备出家了。”  
方博突然不想就这个问题谈论下去了，他看到周围的田地白茫茫的有一点点霜，光秃秃的树枝，萧条四起，于是他抬头看到远方有一颗很明亮的星星。“暮星。”  
“什么？”  
“如果最早上开的花叫朝颜的话，那那个最显露出的星星应该叫暮星吧。”  
把话题抛向了夜空。  
许昕盯了一会夜空，“这么大，这么亮应该离我们很近，没准是人造卫星。”  
“什么啊。。。切。”方博更不满意地加快了脚步。  
许昕追了上来：“你怎么又生气了。”  
“谁生气了？”  
“你啊。”  
“切，”方博给了许昕一个很大的白眼：“你当我很闲啊，没事就生气玩？叫我出来干什么？”  
“陪我买衣服，我去年的衣服有点小了。”  
方博抬头看了许昕一眼觉得他的确比刚认识的时候高了一点：“都多大了还在长个？真猖狂。”  
许昕按住他的脑袋，“他自己长和我有什么关系。哪像你小矮个。” 的确许昕比他高出很多。  
“我，我比你小，说不定明年这个时候我比你还高呢！”  
“没事，我不嫌弃你。”  
“呸，我170的个子哪里轮的到你嫌弃？”  
“我看也就165左右吧，许昕比划了一下，你刚到我肩膀。”  
“去你的，我要是到你肩膀你不是要到两米了？明明到你耳朵。”

两个人斗着嘴进了店里。  
“我给你买点什么吧。”许昕忽然说道。  
“诶？”  
“你看，圣诞节快到了。”他指着所有带着圣诞老人帽子的店员说。  
然后他就推搡着方博去试大衣，方博手里拿了五六个，被店员领到试衣间，许昕给自己挑了裤子和毛衣，也没怎么试，让店员装上了，  
“那我们就先帮你保管。”店员笑得殷勤。  
许昕就坐在试衣间对面的沙发上无聊的盯着试衣间的门，等着它被方博拉开。  
然后他就差点被自己的口水呛到。  
方博拿了一件，特别不适合他的黑色立领呢子半身大衣，可能号码不太对，说是半身的但是已经快到了他膝盖了，而且那件黑色的呢子大衣怎么看怎么像工薪族的人通勤的时候穿的，穿在17岁的他身上，就像小孩偷偷穿了他爸爸的衣服一样滑稽，许昕皱着眉头一把把方博推进了更衣室。  
“难看死了。”  
方博觉得很受伤。  
“我不是说你，我是说那个衣服。”站在门口的店员装作没听见。  
“这个！”  
“不要。”  
“这个！”  
“不要！”  
“就黑色的那个好？”  
“。。。”  
“方博，你好好想想，等你大学毕业了，成了工薪族，你有几十年的时间穿那个死板又难看的黑大衣，能穿这些的，只有现在。”  
经过漫长的更衣室里的争论，店员都有意无意的问，怎么样了，是不是衣服尺寸有问题，最后方博妥协了，他实在犟不过许昕，而且这是许昕要送给他的礼物，自己也没什么立场坚持，心不甘情不愿的买了一件牛角扣的浅棕色的呢子大衣，剪裁也没有那么凌厉，甚至有点A字形，远远看着像个小斗篷，口袋冲上，双手插兜的时候都显着乖乖的。

低着头推着车子有点不满意的踢着鞋。车筐里还有许昕买的衣服和他的大衣。  
“怎么你想换鞋了？正好我早看你那双鞋不顺眼了。”  
“少来。”  
许昕偷瞄了他一眼，虽然气鼓鼓的样子有点可爱，但是气多了容易爆掉 ，他讨好一样笑了：“你那么喜欢那个黑色的大衣？”  
“很帅啊。”  
“你7点坐往市里的电车，满电车的人都在穿一样的，帅什么帅。”  
“就是成为独当一面的大人很帅啊。”方博抬起头，认真的阐述自己的观点。  
许昕低头乐了：“那好，你去当独当一面的大人去吧，我就这样，你上班养我怎么样？”  
还没消下去的火气化成语言的刀锋“怎么，我都成了大人还要和你有关系吗？”  
话一出去就觉得不太对劲，他和许昕同时停住在路上，相互看了一会，路灯下许昕的表情有点难以分辨，  
“对不起。”好像马上道歉合适一点。  
“好好的道什么歉啊。”许昕愣了一下，有点虚弱的说。  
好像道歉把局面弄得更糟了。  
两个同时又往前走了一会，忽然雨就飘了下来，“妈的，冷死了，最讨厌冬天下雨了，怎么就不下雪呢？!”  
烦躁的情绪都发泄在不作美的天气上。方博冻得打颤，许昕扯出新买的大衣披在他身上。  
“这是新买的。”  
“早晚都得穿，”不容分说把大衣帽子扣在他头上，视野只剩下了车筐和脚下的路，  
幸好冬天的雨下不了很大，飘洒了一阵就化成北风，销魂的冷。方博低着头在帽檐和额发的缝隙下看着前边的路，许昕好像说了什么他也没有听清，在北风中顶着刚买的大衣，狼狈的往前走。  
忽然就被谁从后边突然的抱住，自行车忽悠的停住了。  
许昕箍住他的肩膀，他也冻得牙直打颤磕磕绊绊的问：“你知道朝颜的花语是什么吗？”  
是萧瑟的冬夜吗，还是刮人的北风，还是盘旋上脑海的那句话，让他忽然怯懦下去了，嘴唇碰了碰小声说了个：“不，不知道。”  
“我，我缠绕着你。”被冻的唇齿僵硬的许昕说，他不知道哪来的毅力和勇气以少年的火热和激昂对抗着北风打着颤说道：“所以，我会努力的！大人也好，现在也好，我们都会在一起。”  
花可以有很多花语，但是他只有一个。


	10. Chapter 10

方博是个傻子。  
许昕有的时候在部活的休息室盯着那个呆呆圆圆的脑袋想：比如现在。  
现在的方博刚脱了一半的衣服--他刚拽下一个只运动服的袖子就和周雨途开始聊了起来。  
拧开塑料瓶，运动饮料咕咚咕咚的见了底，喉结上下浮动，许昕眯着眼睛看着衣服下摆露出白花花的皮肤和裤子边缘堆积的那一小捏软肉---随着方博身体动作而时隐时现。  
方博是个傻子。  
“我和你说，我今天早上就抢到那个游戏软件的整理券了，很快就能抽奖了，中了的话限量1000名的游戏，叫我一声哥，我就带你玩。”  
还没中呢，大话就说出去了。许昕低头系紧了鞋带。听着方博的声音继续在他不远的上空传来：  
“真的，真的，绝对能搞到，我的整理券还是两位数的呢，机会很大。”  
又不是先到先得。许昕系好另一只鞋。  
“反正你就完事来我家吧，可以在我家住啊，你都好久没来了。”  
什么？！ 许昕猛然的抬头看着方博已经脱了上衣迟迟不肯换上训练服。在大冬天的部活休息室里赤裸着上身邀请周雨去他家住。  
不行不行不行。许昕低头咬了咬牙---现在绝对不能发作。  
等训练开始的时候事态就越发的超出许昕能承受的范围。  
比如说方博一会和闫安说一会悄悄话，然后表情庄严凝重的样子点了点头，忽然又笑了笑的许昕心里一紧---那应该是对我的笑容！  
但是方博现在用着那个笑容对闫安说什么悄悄话，闫安为难的蹙起浓眉，好像在说：行吗？方博立刻拽起他的胳膊一副服软请求的样子，然后闫安被他央求不过就点了头，许昕眼睛紧紧盯着方博又走到了周雨的旁边，一直在他旁边唧唧歪歪的不知道说什么，周雨明显情绪不高，然后就拉着周雨练体能。  
许昕练发球的时候看到方博和周雨黏在一起练体能  
许昕练体能的时候看到方博和周雨互相撇球练反应  
许昕给队友喂球的时候看方博和周雨坐在地板上小声说话。

周雨变得爱笑很多偶尔还揉着方博的胳膊给他放松。这什么事？  
啪  
哎呀  
一个球直径打在许昕的眉骨上，不疼但是吓得不轻，  
他看着掐着腰一脸怒气爆发前兆的队友就那么看着他。  
“我错了。”立刻道歉比较好吧。  
“专心点。今天你留下打扫卫生。”  
“别啊，我错了我今天真的有事情。”许昕眼看着方博往他这边看了一下，没心没肺的朝自己做了一个byebye的手势笑的一脸无邪。  
果然笑起来好可爱。  
但是！现在不是这个问题。许昕晃了晃脑袋马上贴上队友说：“我今天有事情能不能明天？”  
那人一脸不容商量的威严一字一句的说：“明天周末正好部活也休息，所以不行！”  
然后等许昕拖地的时候就看到窗外出现了方博和周雨肩并肩推着自行车离开的情景。  
事情正在起变化。他眯着眼睛看着那个两个身影想。

等他急急忙忙的收拾好，又气喘吁吁的砸开方博家房门的时候看到开门的竟然是周雨   
什么情况？  
周雨用那双不比方博小的眼睛愣愣的看着他，方博一边打着哈欠一边走过来：“谁呀，我父母今天说不回来的啊。”  
然后他就看到僵立在门口的许昕。  
许昕的眼睛瞪的也不比周雨小。  
方博突然冲过来，在和周雨坦白还是机智的编一个瞎话之间，他选择：一把把许昕推了出去。  
然后急匆匆的穿上鞋和周雨说：“我出去一下。”  
咣 门就关在了站在玄关门口的周雨的脸上，刚才发生了什么？

“方博，你推我干什么？”方博把他拽到了自家院子的阴影里。许昕挣脱着抗议道。  
“你怎么来了。”方博一脑门子汗，在许昕来怎么看怎么像事情露馅的气急败坏，所以他更糊涂了。修长的手指指向屋里：“你什么意思？”  
方博顺着他的手指看了一下：“我家啊，我今天找周雨来我家住啊，什么什么意思？”  
许昕一时气结，绝对不止这些。  
“我，再问一遍。”他脸色和语气都不太好。  
方博有点某明奇妙：“周雨最近失恋了，心情不好我着不哄他呢吗？”  
呼吸瞬间放缓，眼神也变得温柔许多  
许昕抬手糊弄了一下他的脑袋：“你是不是傻？”  
方博却着急了：“许昕，你急匆匆的来我家破坏我的计划，怎么能这么说我，就算你是我前辈，就算你长得比我高，就算你打球比我好。。。暂时的，成绩比我好点。。。就算。。。”  
许昕探过头去，“还有 什么。”  
就算我喜欢你。他咬紧了嘴唇愣是一个字都没弄出来。  
然后嘴唇就被许昕含住了。  
呜呜呜。。。  
四肢在拼命的反抗无效之后顺从的往那个人身上贴近了，就算这样也没什么办法离开。  
许昕放开他的时候有点嗔怪的说：“那你也告诉我一声啊。”  
“告诉你什么。”方博被亲的眼神涣散。  
“就说你在让周雨开心点最近会和他走得近一些。”许昕摸摸鼻子不服输的挺直了腰背但是没看方博。  
“哈？”方博不知道许昕在闹别扭：“我，我和我朋友亲密点也不行吗？”  
“当然不行，他正是脆弱时期，你这么热辣辣的往上凑一看就是趁虚而入的架势啊。”许昕开始不讲理。  
“我，我怎么趁虚而入了 我关心他还有错吗？”  
“你关心他，我和你说人在脆弱时期有人一被关心就容易喜欢上那个人，然后就。”许昕眼睛闪了一下：“就一发不可收拾，人就是很脆弱的。就是很多居心叵测的人常用手段。”  
“怎么可能。”方博也觉察出许昕在扯淡。  
“怎么不可能。”  
“因为我喜欢你啊。”这句话出口本人也惊到了急忙忙的捂住了嘴，刚想呸两下，还是忍住了。  
许昕笑得只剩下眉毛和一个塌鼻子。这是第一次方博这么大胆的说出来这句话，他笑够了搂住那个僵直的方博。  
“我知道你喜欢我，除了我，你还能看得上谁。”  
“你可真不要脸。”  
刚刚失恋又隔着墙被狂塞了两吨狗粮的周雨终于忍不了了，他抓起自己的衣服冲出了方博的家门，只给他发了个line：我知道你恋爱对象是谁了，我走了。  
等方博看到许昕关门的时候才发现，周雨已经走了，而自己又陷入了险境之中。  
“我什么都不干。”许昕大模大样的坐在沙发上，朝方博拍了拍沙发。  
然后五分钟之后许昕就趴在方博的身上开始喘粗气，方博红着脸在许昕和沙发的夹缝中抗议：“你不是说什么都不干的吗？”  
“这你也信？”许昕钳住他的下巴狠狠的亲了下去，方博只有被动接受的份。全身上下被许昕不安分的手摸了个遍。他脑子里开始回想上一次两个人肩并肩看小电影的场景。  
这下完了。  
许昕埋在他的肩头。开始解除方博的武装，毛衣然后是衬衫。等他只赤裸着上身躺在黑色的沙发上的时候，许昕的眼睛变得及其危险，不自觉的护住了上肢。  
然后当然被上面的人掰开了，舌尖舔过他的身体，留下水痕，他没被这么对待过，有点痒就痴痴的笑了几声。  
看到许昕不满意的抬起脸：“你还有闲心笑。”然后抓起他的双腿就往自己的方向拽。  
“我错了我错了。”方博死死的抱住另一个沙发扶手，觉得这样的许昕有点可怕，虽然不知道自己错那里了还是急忙的道歉。  
许昕则被道歉搞得摸不到头脑：“你错哪了。”  
方博红着眼睛小心翼翼嘟嘟囔囔的看着他：“我不该笑。”  
许昕却扑哧一下乐了出来，急吼吼的亲他。  
“你不想吗？”他声音里有点委屈和不解。  
“我，我想和你接吻，喜欢你摸我的感觉，每次看到你看我的眼神觉得危险又刺激，但是。。。”方博找不到问题的症结在哪里，难道。。。  
“你喜欢我。”许昕扬起下巴，把方博脑子里刚刚升起的疑问直接掐死。“只是你不知道怎么面对这样的你而已。不过我有都是时间和你耗。”许昕看着他特别自信的说。

 

“那天我走了之后你们上床了？”  
噗，  
方博一口茶水喷了出来，看着周雨冷漠又没精打采的样子，完全没有自觉自己说了什么。  
“你，你说什么呢？”  
“诶？”周雨盯着方博“没有吗？”他一屁股坐到了方博身边，还是那个沙发。  
“没，没。我们。。。”  
“你该不是说你们不是那种关系吧，‘我喜欢你啊’ 这句话我隔着墙都听到了。”周雨冷笑了一下：“许昕也是。那么漂亮的学姐学妹不喜欢，怎么看上你这个没屁股没胸的学弟了。”  
方博低头看了看自己。  
“你还不抓住他，这样黄花菜都凉了。”周雨端起一杯茶依然冷静的分析道，他最近倒是有了一点看破红尘的感觉。  
“我，我抓住他什么？”方博低头嘀嘀咕咕的反抗。  
“就是该干什么干什么啊！我和你说，这个事---一鼓作气,再而衰,三而竭，懂吗？”他看着方博茫然的眼神，砸了下舌头放下茶杯：“就是气血一上来，该干的就干了，你不能多想。”  
“我，我怎么还不能多想呢。我脑袋不是白长了吗？”  
“我平常怎么没看到你这么爱动脑啊，怎么这个时候开始启发思维了? 许昕如果想的话你怎么办？”  
方博不吱声。  
“我真是要被你气死了。”周雨端起了茶杯又恢复了看破红尘的状态：“人啊 ，总是要失去之后才会珍惜。”  
“失去？”  
周雨就开始望着杯子上的热气出神：“你是不是好久没看到他了，自从部活休息之后。”  
“你怎么知道。”  
“要不然你问我谈恋爱怎么回事干嘛？多久了？”  
“就，，自从休息之后。"  
“啧，”周雨抿了一口茶：“会不会是，他真的放弃了。”  
“啊？”方博握住周雨的肩膀：“不会吧。”  
周雨不耐烦的挣脱开了，“我哪里知道，这么久不联系肯定有什么啊。”  
“方博！”这个时候闫安忽然急吼吼的敲开了他家的门。  
“你看到许昕学长了吗？”  
？？？？？  
方博和周雨快速的看了一眼对方。“怎么了。”周雨先开口问道。  
“我看他提了个大--行李箱，好像要走的样子，我才知道他是借读在这，然后。”他就开始在书包里翻找。  
“然后什么啊？”周雨着急的问，而方博已经原地石化。  
“这个！”闫安递过一封信，说是让我给你的。“我看他往车站。。。。诶，你去哪啊。”  
方博冲出家门，一边拨许昕的电话一边开始沿着大街上跑了起来，他算着自己家到车站的距离，然后忽然出现尚坤说许昕家里的事情，听到许昕说他要考其他大学的事情。  
许昕没有接电话。。。  
‘我哪里知道，这么就不联系肯定有什么。。。'几分钟之前周雨说  
一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭。。。  
冷风灌进嘴里，白雾就在眼前消失，他拐了个弯一条小桥向他扑过来，然后是脚下的斑马线，他着急的看着眼前的迟迟不变化的红灯要跳墙，等变绿的一刻冲了出去，  
他跑过马路看到那边插着口袋悠然走着的马龙，用奇怪的目光打量着他。  
他跑过那条商店街，还有一天就是圣诞节了，炸鸡大特价。店员在门口散发传单。  
他跑过他和许昕骑自行车费力攀过的上坡。  
终于筋疲力尽。  
“你怎么了？”是中华料理店的店主看到方博在大冬天跑了一身汗。他断断续续的说明了情况，店主一拍大腿。不一会就开着一辆哈雷出现在他身边：“小子上车！”  
“谢谢！”  
方博戴着头盔坐在后面，才想起那封信，在迎面的强风中费力的展开：  
方博，你知道君が好き　君のことが好き的区别吗？”  
“把好了，我加速了。”店主手腕一拧，一股推力呼啸而来，方博险些被摔下车去，情急之下薅住了店主的衣服，而那封信也乘着风在方博面前一闪而过的飞远了。  
“我的。。信。”他回头看着那个小纸片很快就没有了踪影。  
“马上见到人了，你要什么信。”店主安慰他。  
等他被吹的乱七八糟晕晕乎乎的跳下摩托的时候看到店主对他比了个大拇指又一阵黑风的跑了。  
方博拨通了许昕的电话。嘟嘟了几声  
“喂。”是他，声音低沉又安稳。  
竟然有一种想哭的感觉。是怎么回事，方博气都没有喘匀，眼泪却在打转。哽咽了几下怒气才上来：“你死哪去了？”  
“在你身后啊。”  
许昕拉着他的行李箱就笑着关掉了电话，在中午冬日阳光下笑得有余从容的样子，  
方博快步的走了过去，拽住他：“你是不是在耍我。”拳头马上就举过去的时候又泄了力气。  
“被你耍的团团转。”  
许昕看着他一脸汗水和虚脱：“你怎么了？”  
“闫安说你要走了。”说起来眼泪就掉了一大粒砸到路上。许昕看到那亮晶晶的一点。有点慌了，不容分说掰起方博的脸：“好端端的，你又哭什么。”  
“闫安说你拎着箱子要走了，尚坤也。。。说你要回去上学，你也说你要考别的大学，我以为，”  
“你没看我的信吗？”许昕拍了拍他的口袋：“闫安那个混蛋没有给你信吗？太不像话了。”  
“我。。。”  
“什么."  
“我弄丢了。”方博才说  
许昕最先愣了一下然后扶着额头笑了：“丢了也好，丢了也好."然后他放下手帮着方博整理好他凌乱的围巾：“我只是去考试，这次考试比较重要，我要回去上补习班，如果不行的话，我父母会强制我回到我现在的学校，也就是说我再也没办法打乒乓球了，这一段我没联系你也是这个原因，我一直在努力啊。”  
他咧开本来就不小的嘴笑得轻松自在，但是方博看来就是在逞强。  
“你写了什么？”  
“你都弄丢了。”许昕不满意的小声叨咕。  
“好，我现在就回去，一定让我找到，不管跑多远。”方博转身就走。马上被许昕拉住他相信方博会傻到真的去满世界找那封不知踪影的信。  
“好端端的生什么气啊。”他尽量缓和气氛。  
“你为什么，为什么非的把自己弄得这么累呢？还什么都不和我说，一个人就在。。。”方博挺直了腰板：“我可以和你承受这些结果。”  
许昕本来笑的好好的脸僵住了，他错开眼睛：“我写的，你知道君が好き　君のことが好き的区别吗？”  
方博在冬日的风中摇了摇头。  
许昕自顾自的望着这个小镇边上的远山说：“君が好き就是我喜欢你的意思，而君のことが好き是我喜欢全部的你，甚至你所处的这团空气，方博，  
我喜欢这个小城，  
我喜欢那个开满牵牛花的车站，  
我喜欢T校，  
我喜欢从我的宿舍望出去的景色，  
我喜欢咱们走过的那条商店街。  
我也喜欢从我宿舍通往你们家长满梧桐的路，  
我喜欢你的家人，我喜欢你！我喜欢关于你的所有。  
所以，我会拼尽我的所有来换来我喜欢的所有，”许昕这才侧过脸看着方博：“这个，一点都不累。”  
方博扑了过去。  
“但是我把那封信弄丢了。”  
“没关系，等我回来给你写无数封。”


End file.
